


Panty and Stocking with Brief in Mizuryu Kei Land

by Anonymous



Category: Mizuryu Kei Land, Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt
Genre: Breeding, Casual Sex, Cock Worship, Consequence Free Sex, Cowgirl, Creampie, Cross-Posted on CHYOA, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Everyone Is On Vacation, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fortune Telling, Fucking, Glory Hole, Harems, Impregnation, Incest, Lactation Kink, Large Cock, Multi, No Ghosts Or Violence, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Pure Smut, Sex On Rides, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Sexual role play, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Theme Park Sex, Tit-fucking, Vaginal Sex, contest winning, sex with strangers, vacation sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2020-06-22 23:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19682914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They say that Mizuryu Kei Land is the most amazing spot on earth, a place where the sex never stops! In this magical kingdom, everything from the rides, the cultural events, the contests, scenery, and even the food is one hundred percent lewd! This is a place where not only is sex in public with random strangers completely fine, it's practically expected!One day, thanks to some divine intervention, Brief wins three VIP tickets to this erotic theme park, and he take Panty and Stocking there with him as his guests. Come follow these three as they explore the park, fuck new friends, and give in to their basest desires.





	1. Mizuryu Kei Land Explanation and Rules

Welcome to Mizuryu Kei Land, the wonderful adult theme park based entirely around sex! Here, you can go to unwind, have fun, and let loose from your everyday selves. From games, to rides, to cultural events, to competitions and contests, you can always find something to do at Mizuryu Kei Land!

The rules of the land are pretty simple, and they are easy to follow!

Firstly, stay clean! While it’s understandable that you’re going to get lots of sweat and sexual fluids on you during your stay in Mizuryu Kei Land, personal hygiene is of the utmost importance in the park! Please wash yourself, especially your genitals, before you enter the park, before you leave the park, and whenever you become too messy during your stay. If a park employee asks you to wash during your stay, please comply or you may be ejected from the park.

Secondly, stay safe! Mizuryu Kei Land, while not for all ages, is still a theme park and likes to maintain a happy and uplifting atmosphere, and nothing ruins that faster than unfortunate injuries! So please, follow all safety precautions, do not enter restricted areas, do not act recklessly on rides, follow the instructions of security, and do not fight with each other! Failure to comply may result in expulsion from the park.

Thirdly, watch the stickers! Here at Mizuryu Kei Land, we understand that consent is sexy, and we’ve made consent as easy as possible thanks to the use of handy stickers! If you are comfortable with a stranger performing a sex act on you, simply place the sex act’s corresponding sticker anywhere on your body. For example, if you put a sticker on your body that says “Free Pussy” then that indicates that you’re willing to let anyone do whatever they want to your vagina at any time. If you no longer want strangers to do a sex act, then simply remove the sticker to show you’ve lost interest. If you want to do something to someone who does not have a corresponding sticker, then you will have to secure verbal consent before proceeding or face expulsion from the park.

Fourthly, please always keep your special wristband on! Not only does it help staff keep track of and identify you, but it also lets you wirelessly pay for rides and food using Mizuryu Kei Land’s special currency – Munchies! All Munchies are bought before entering the park, and the number you have is always helpfully displayed on your wristband! Please note that Munchies are nonrefundable and cannot be transferred between guests, but they do carry over between visits. If you lose your wrist band, you can ask any park employee for a replacement at the low cost of just 1 Munchie!

Fifthly, no animals or anyone under 18 is allowed in the park! If you have a child or an animal that needs looking after, please drop them off at the free Mizuryu Kei Land daycare center across the street before entering the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, if you like the story or have any questions, please let me know in the comments bellow!  
> Also, if you have any suggestions for rides or attractions, I would love to hear them!


	2. Arriving At The Park

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” The repetitive grunts of a hot, young, blonde woman rung out through the cramped silver travel bus as it traveled through the wooded countryside. Her gasps were frantic, sweaty, loud, and repetitive, and was accompanied by the sounds of creaking springs and rustled fabric. But the noises weren’t coming from someone having sex – they were coming from someone kicking the back of the seat in front of them.

“Panty! Please!” A boy with curly red hair, the bangs of which covered his eyes, sat in the seat currently being kicked. He was wearing a green jumpsuit with several anti-ghost patches sewn on. “Do you really have to do this the whole way there!?”

“Fuck! I can’t help it! I can’t help it if this bus is as slow as shit!” The girl behind him had long, blonde hair, a bright red dress, gold hoop earrings, red high heels, and pink panties that occasionally flashed from underneath her skirt every time she kicked the chair to her front. “I’ve been aching to get to Mizuryu Kei Land since this morning! Motherfucker! Why aren’t we there yet!?”

“P-Panty, the bus is already going as fast as it can down the highway!” Brief complained. “If they go any faster, they’ll be breaking the law! And kicking me won’t make the bus go any faster!”

“I don’t care! I won the VIP tickets to the place, so I want to get there now!” Panty growled before delivering another kick.

As the seat-pummeling continued, another girl sitting next to Panty looked on with a bored expression. She had long purple hair with pink highlights on the inside, a blue bow sitting atop the back of her head, a gothic black dress with white undershirt with white frills, a blue necktie, and a blue sash around the waist, and striking blue eyes. Perhaps the most noticeable feature that she had, though, was her thigh-high blue-and-black-striped silk stockings that went so high up her perfect legs that they left just a few inches of absolute territory between her socks and her skirt.

“Wait a second…” The stocking-clad woman popped the green lollipop that she was currently sucking on out of her mouth and tapped one of her black high heels on the ground. “I thought Brief won the VIP tickets.”

“Yeah, but I was leaning on him when he did!” Panty pointed a thumb at herself in pride. “Everyone knows that angels are good luck, and this loser only had a one in one trillion chance of winning. So, if anything, he should be thanking me that he’s even here right now!”

“Th-thank you, Panty!” Brief said meekly over the sound of his chair squeaking. “Could you… please stop kicking me now?”

“No!” Panty shouted before she resumed the kicking, causing several men and women around them to roll their eyes.

“Holy fucking shit, Panty, you can be such a bitch sometimes,” the girl in the stockings groaned. “The instant you get the chance to get some dick, and it becomes all your thick head can think about. You had sex with, what, three guys before we left this morning? And then six guys yesterday? I don’t understand why you’re even going if you already spread your legs more than pizzeria spreads dough.”

“Are you kidding me!? I’m going because Mizuryu Kei Land is absolutely nothing but sex! I don’t have to worry about demons, or ghosts, or fucking Garterbelt, or anything else! I can just keep having sex, over and over again, each time with a hot new guy!” Panty wiggled in hear seat in excitement, her pink panties already growing wet underneath her dress. “Do you have any idea how long it’s been since I’ve had thirty guys cum on my face at once. Do you? I’ll tell you – way too fucking long!”

“Oh my god, just because we’re going to a sex park doesn’t mean you have to be such a fucking slut,” the other girl replied as she kept sucking her lollipop.

“You’re calling me a slut, sis? Last I checked, you were on the bus to Mizuryu Kei Land too, Stocking!” Panty said, accusingly poking her sister in the chest with her index finger.

“And last I checked, you don’t have to have sex in the park you don’t want to,” Stocking replied, crossing her legs in her seat.

“Eeeeeh!? You’re going to Mizuryu Kei Land, and you don’t even want to have sex!?” Panty’s jaw practically hit the floor as she stared at her purple-haired sister in pure horror. “Why the hell are you even going then!?”

Stocking simply rolled her eyes, reached into one of her pockets, and pulled out a brochure for the park. In the pictures she showed Panty, mostly-naked guests were eating a variety of extravagant foods, most of which were shaped like breasts, cocks, or pussies.

“You can get sex anywhere you want, but you can only get these deserts at Mizuryu Kei Land,” Stocking explained, pointing to the confectionaries on the page. “All the sweets here are unique and specially prepared, and they say that just one lick feels better than having sex a thousand times! And, because the tickets we won give us unlimited Munchies, I can munch on them all I want without worrying about my wallet!”

“Geeze, even when we’re going to orgy paradise, you’re still thinking about fucking sweets.” Panty pushed the brochure out of her face. “Just watch yourself, okay? If you get too fat, we won’t able to get you back out through the front gates.”

“How many times do I have to tell you – I don’t get fat, because all of my calories go straight to my tits,” Stocking replied, referring to her impressive DD breasts that were like boulders compared to Panty’s B cups.

“I’m sure all the boys will appreciate the look then – especially if they can’t touch.” Panty kicked Brief’s seat once more. “Hey, Geek Boy! Are we there yet? Because I’m about five seconds away from shoving my foot right up the driver’s ass right now!”

“Uh…” Brief leaned out into the aisle of the bus and saw a bight and colorful castle approaching in the distance. “Ah, there it is! We’re almost there! Five minutes, tops!”

“Seriously!? Oh, I can’t wait!” Panty leaned over into the aisle too and shoved Brief out of the way so she could get an unobstructed view. “Ooooh yeah, I can already feel some hot stud pounding into me right now! I’m going to get so fucked up here… I bet I won’t even be able to walk for a week!”

Panty licked her lips eagerly at the thought, her right hand drifting down underneath her skirt to rub at her excited pussy through her underwear. Brief blushed as he could smell her juices waft into the air, and he could hear the wet noises of her labia being played with.

“A note to the woman currently jilling herself in the aisle – remember that decency laws still apply until we get to the park,” the female voice of the bus driver announced over a speaker.

“Augh, fucking killjoy,” Panty grunted before giving Brief’s seat one last kick.

* * *

“Alright, everyone, welcome to the park!” The redheaded bus driver stood beside the open doors of the bus as it sat outside the gates Mizuryu Kei Land. All around the, lush green trees and shrubbery mostly blocked the view into the park, but main castle could still be seen towering in the distance, as well as more than a few balloons overhead that were twisted into all kinds of lewd shapes. Standing by the front gates were several smiling women, each wearing a tight bikini that left almost nothing to the imagination. Above the gate was a picture of the black and white mouse mascot that represented the park, smiling gleefully and greeting incoming guests with a friendly wave.

“Alright, finally we get to start fucking!” Panty practically jumped off the bus, but the bus driver stopped her after only a few steps.

“I’m sorry, miss, but we can’t let you enter the park just yet.” The redhead pointed towards a small building next to the gate. “I’m afraid that we’re going to have to ask you to wash, get changed, and leave your belongings in a locker before you can enter the park.”

“Augh! Motherfucker!” Panty stomped her foot in frustration. “Fine! But that better be it! Any more cunt blocking and someone gets to find out what my heels taste like.”

Panty, Brief, Stocking, and everyone else from the bus filed into the nearby building and found themselves in a large locker room.

“Uh… shouldn’t there be separate changing rooms for men and women?” Brief fidgeted nervously as her looked around at the beautiful women around him.

“Of course not – didn’t you read the brochure?” Stocking asked as she stripped off her clothes, revealing her bouncy breasts, hard pink nipples, and beautiful shaved pussy to the open air. “We’re not going to be hiding anything from each other in the park, so using different rooms would be pretty pointless.”

“Yeah, and besides – a least this gives me a little preview of the goods I’m going to be getting~” Panty purred, staring at several men’s cocks as she put her clothes in a locker and locked it.

“Please, step right this way and we’ll get you all cleaned up and ready to enter the park!” A woman said as she stood next to what looked like a shower stall nearby. She was dressed even less modestly than the women outside, wearing nothing but two green heart pasties over her nipples, an arm band with a little mouse emblazoned on it, and a tight pink thong that just barely covered her pussy.

“I guess I’ll go first then.” Stocking brushed back her hair and walked naked into the stall, where jets of warm water began to pelt her all directions. She sighed as the relaxing fluid coated her skin and made it glisten in the light. Her hands ran through her delicate hair to make sure there weren’t any knots, lifting her hair high enough that the people in the locker room behind her could get a look at her gorgeous ass.

Not long into her shower, stocking was joined by a park employee, whose hands ran up and down the goth girl’s body as the water began to turn white with soap.

“Oh my! I didn’t know that you were this was included with the shower!” Stocking gasped as the woman’s hands ran across her breasts, suds gathering across her body as the washing continued.

“Of course! We want to make sure our guests are absolutely spotless when they enter the park, after all!” The employee, smiling, reached down and hose with a strangely shaped head and brought it up to Stocking’s pussy. “And we want to reward you for waiting like good little boys and girls~”

“Aaaaah! Oh fuck, that feels… so weird!” Stocking’s toes curled as she felt blasts of cleansing water enter her pussy, spreading her walls wide and sending water all the way into her womb to make sure that even the deepest parts of her were clean. “But… weird in a good way!”

“Heheh, I’m glad!” the employee laughed as she held the spout tightly to Stocking’s pussy.

“Alright, let’s make this quick!” Panty, clad in nothing but her earrings, entered the stall next to stocking and turned on the water. “I’m going to get dirty again soon enough, so you might as well not bother scrubbing too hard.”

“Are you sure about that?” a black-haired employee asked as she walked in behind panty, wearing nothing but tight orange stockings and blue skirt so short and skimpy that it didn’t even cover her pussy. “We can still have lots fun while you’re here~”

“No thanks,” Panty replied as she felt the other woman start to hose her pussy down. “I’m a bigger fan of dicks, not – ah! Clams! So just, mmmph! Just… do what you need to do and… oh fuck, not there! Finish up… and let me go get fucked properly! Aaaah!”

“Suuure,” the employee said with a soft giggle as she watched Panty’s pussy twitch and writhe with pleasure underneath the jets of water. “Whatever you say~”

“Oh jeez… we’re not even in the park and this is already too much.” Brief, still wearing his own white briefs over his groin, shivered with fear as he watched two angels clean their bodies.

“Don’t be shy now~” an employee with short, purple hair and wearing a tight yellow swimsuit that seemed like it was a pair of panties with the hoops stretched so much they could go over her shoulders and just barely cover her nipples. “I promise I’ll take good care of you~”

Brief nervously stepped to the edge of the stall.

“Now, what’s this?” The girl playfully placed a finger underneath the waistband of his underwear and wiggled it around against his skin. “You know we can’t wash you properly unless you’re completely naked~”

“Yeah, I know, but- hey!” the redheaded boy gasped as the park employee suddenly yanked his shorts down, revealing his semi-hard cock. At eleven inches long and two inches thick, the trouser snake looked like an absolute monster on the lithe, 18-year-old boy, who was just under five feet tall. The employee’s eyes followed the bulbous head as it bounced in front of her, twitching and throbbing as it slowly filled up with more blood and extended to its full twelve and a half inches in length.

“Wow! That’s quite the little pal you’ve got there!” the woman said kindly as she grabbed ahold of Brief’s cock. “I’m surprised you fit the whole thing in there!”

“Don’t be too impressed! Ah!” Panty shouted from the next stall over. “He’s a two pump chump! Aaaagh! The only way he’d get a girl to cum… is if he paid her to masturbate!”

“P-Panty! Don’t just say those kinds of things about people!” Brief whined as the purple-haired girl squatting in front of him led him by the dick into the shower.

“Don’t worry, it doesn’t matter if you have trouble keeping it up or not~” the employee said as she gently stroked Brief’s long cock and fondled his balls, covering them with suds and making sure that everywhere from the base to the foreskin was squeaky clean. “We have all kinds of special goodies to help you have lots of fun! As long as you have the munchies to pay for it, of course.”

“Well, I, uh… do have a VIP ticket…” Brief grunted as he tried to deal with the sensations of this woman he just met basically giving him a handjob.

“A VIP ticket?” The woman’s eyes widened for a moment before her expression settled into a content smile. “Well then, I assure you, you’re going to have the time of your life while you’re here~ Now just hold still, and we’ll get you going on your stay as soon as possible.”

“Y-yes ma’am! Ah!” Brief gasped as he felt a get of water connected with his asshole and began to clean it, making sure that even inside there was completely spotless before he entered the park.

“There we go – that wasn’t that bad, was it?” one of the employees asked with a smile as Brief and his (ostensible) friends all their stalls.

“Tch, still way too fucking long if you ask me.” Panty was clearly trying her best to hide the afterglow of her recent orgasm as she walked over to the drying area a grabbed a towel and began to vigorously rub herself as hot air blasted her from all directions.

“Wow, you actually showered this month,” Stocking said sarcastically as she joined in on the drying, though she seemed much more interested in keeping her hair smooth and delicate. “You really must really want to go to this park.”

“Fuck you!” Panty snapped as Brief joined in as well, though he didn’t take nearly as long to dry as they did.

“Okay, now that you’re all clean, you can put on your stickers and your official Mizuryu Kei clothing!” the black-haired employee said as she directed them to any area full of slutty clothing and stickers.

Panty, wanting to have as little in the way between her and sex as possible, popped on a tight red thong, red heart nipple pasties, and pink silk gloves that went to her elbows. For stickers, she placed a pink 'Free Pussy' on her stomach, a red 'Free Ass' on her rear, a green 'Free Kiss' on her chest, and a yellow 'Free Touch' on the inside of her right thigh. Her signature red high heels and hoop earrings all remained with her.

Stocking, meanwhile, wore much more clothing, but wasn’t any more decent. She wore a pair of tights featuring the same blue and black striped pattern of her stockings, but there was a massive hole in the middle of it that left her pussy completely exposed to the air. Around her large tits, all she had on was thin, light blue tube top that was so small that the only thing it really covered was her nipples and it didn’t stop her breasts from bouncing at all when she walked or ran. On her head, she wore a black headband with cat ears attached, making her look like a sexy, slightly grumpy kitten as she brushed her hair a few last times. Stocking put on a 'Free touch' sticker on her stomach but nothing else, and she seemed to forego wearing shoes entirely.

Brief, meanwhile, wasn’t wearing anything quite as daring. He tried to wear some shorts but those proved to be a bit to tight to fit his cock in, so he abandoned them altogether. Instead, he wore a dark black ‘shirt’ with short sleeves and even shorter torso. It was so skimpy that it barely reached past his clavicle, but it was still the most covering shirt he could find. For stickers, he decided to go with a pink 'Free Cock' just above his groin, with a 'Free Touch' and 'Free Kiss' nearby. He noticed some of the other men in the locker rooms lining up to have something placed over their dicks, so Brief moved to join them only to be stopped by a woman with blonde hair placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Excuse me, you have a VIP ticket, right?” the park employee asked, her breasts right in front of the young nerd’s face.

“Uh, yeah, why?” Brief asked nervously.

“Well, normally we’d have you put on a special invisible condom that lets you cum inside girls without risking pregnancy or STIs, but since you have a VIP ticket, you don’t have to do that!” she explained with a smile.

“What!?” Brief gasped in shock. “But… what if I get someone pregnant!?”

“Then their stickers will turn red to let you know!” she replied, missing the point of the question. “Oh, that reminds me, here!” The employee walked back to the clothing area and grabbed a sheet of paper. “Here you are! You can get this stamped every time you impregnate a woman! If you can get up to 30, then you get a special prize!”

“A p-prize?” Brief took the paper and stared at the thirty squares on it. “What’s the prize?”

“I don’t know – why don’t you knock up some girls and find out~” the employee said as the last of the guests finished getting ready for the park. “Okay everyone, we can go back to the gates now! Line up single file and you’ll all receive your official wristbands, and you can start having a magical time!”

“Fucking finally!” Panty cheered as the group filed out of the locker room and back in front of the gates. One by one, everyone received their wristbands and entered the park.

“So, are we going to try and go see all the attractions one by one, or do we want to do all the rides first, or-“ Brief began to ask, only for Panty to cut him off.

“Fuck that noise! I don’t give a shit what you do, I’m going to go get laid and then never stop!” Panty shouted, pointing down towards her groin.

“And I’m going to be at the restaurants – and if you try eating any of my food, I’m calling the fucking cops,” Stocking added.

“O-oh… okay…” Brief said meekly behind Stocking as the line kept moving. “Uh… so that sticker means I can touch you now, right?”

“Yeah, as long as it’s not on my pussy, your hands can go wherever they want, I guess,” Stocking replied with a shrug.

“Really? You’re sure?” Brief reached forward around Stocking’s body and cupped his hands onto her beasts, letting him get a feeling for the soft, warm orbs in his hands. “Oh wow, they’re somehow even bigger than I thought! Aaaaah~ And they’re so bouncy! I… I never thought I’d get the chance to do this!”

“Well, enjoy it while you can, because I am gone the moment I’m though that gate.” Stocking blushed lightly as she felt Brief’s hands rub across her skin. She expected the loser to do something like this, but her never thought he’d do it so soon. “Hey! I can feel your dick sliding up against my ass cheeks! Keep that thing under control!”

“Oh! Right, sorry!” Brief let go of Stocking’s breasts and gave her some space. “I’ll be more careful from now on.”

“Ticket please!” an employee asked politely as Panty as she reached the front of the line. She had blue highlights in her long black hair and was wearing a tight, white T-shirt that barely covered her breasts with the word ‘Slut’ written in it with black letters, and tight denim shorts that showed off her ass perfectly. “Oh, I see you have a VIP ticket! Here you go!” The employee slipped a golden bracelet onto Panty’s wrist and clipped on. “Now remember, the benefits like unlimited Munchies only last during this one visit!”

“Don’t worry, I plan on taking my fucking time~” Panty said as she walked through the gate.

Stocking followed, shortly behind her, followed by Brief who was stopped by the girl in the ‘Slut’ T-shirt.

“Oooh, a boy with a VIP ticket~” she cooed as she examined the golden piece of paper. “You must be the luckiest guy alive!”

“Y-yeah, but it sometimes doesn’t feel that way,” Brief replied, rubbing the back of his head.

“Well don’t worry, your tune will start changing soon enough~” The girl moved to give Brief his wristband but, to his surprise, the woman pulled him forward into a sudden kiss. He almost collapsed from panic as he felt her tongue slip into his mouth and he felt the taste of her spit. He expected her to pull away quickly, but instead she pulled him forward, practically dragging him up onto her stool and her body in the process. The sound of their slurping mouths could be heard over the soft sound of theme park music as brief felt his long cock slide across the woman’s shorts, across her belly, and right up against the exposed bottoms of her tits.

“Mmmm, mmm!” Brief tried to warn the girl, but her lip lock was so tight that he couldn’t so much as get out a word before he suddenly felt himself explode onto her. The woman’s eyes widened as she suddenly felt something thick and gooey hit the bottom of chin and start gathering onto her shirt. That goo was quickly followed by another, and then another as Brief unloaded the contents of his balls onto the woman’s body. His hard cock didn’t seem to let up at all, spraying what seemed like an ounce of cum onto body and completely coating her in his thick white jizz. There was so much of it that, by the time he finally stopped, it was impossible to read the woman’s shirt anymore.

“Hahahah! Oh my fucking god!” Panty clutched at her sides inside the park, nearly keeling over in with laughter. “Geek boy didn’t even make it to the park and he already came! You’re the worst premature ejaculator I’ve ever seen!”

“Oh wow, there’s so much of it!” The employee let Brief go and felt the cum on her body, rubbing the warm slop around on her skin. “Heheh, it looks like you made an honest woman out of me with your cum~” she joked, referring to the buried phrase on her shirt.

“Y-yeah, sorry about that…” Brief said, completely mortified as Panty kept laughing.

“Aww, don’t feel bad! Lots of boys get over excited when they first get to Mizuryu Kei Land! Here, this should help.” The woman reached into a drawer underneath the ticket booth she was sitting at and pulled out a needle filled with a clear fluid, which she quickly injected into Brief’s arm. “There! There! That should help with your stamina, sperm count, and help you last a bit longer!”

“Ow! That hur- oh my.” Brief’s protests were cut off as he felt his cock start to harden again and his balls start to churn to make new sperm. “Wow, it’s like… I never even came!”

“A special treat for our VIP guests~” the employee said with a smile. “And we’ve got more where that came from – though, it would probably be best if we saved those for later. We don’t want to overwhelm you! Now get in there and enjoy your magical kingdom, my liege~”

“Uh… thank you, ma’am,” Brief replied before he finally entered the park.

“So… this is where wet dreams come true…” Panty said in amazement as the three of them looked around the main plaza. All around them they could see rides in the distance, strange and colorful buildings, and throngs of beautiful people in strange and sexy outfits. From the looks of things, there seemed to be about two girls for every guy in the plaza, and over half of them were engaged in sexual act. There were women on their knees sucking thick cocks, men pounding into women on park benches, lesbians slamming their pussies into each other with double-ended dildos between them on the streets, women openly trying sex toys at stores, and women being eaten out by their eager partners as they lounged at cafes and ate luxurious snacks. At the center of the plaza was a large fountain, with statues depicting a large orgy around a massive dick as men and women had an actual orgy in the waters surrounding it.

“Wow, this place seems go on forever,” Brief said as he tried, and failed, to see to the back of the park. “And the attraction list is in the hundreds… I wonder if I can really do them all.”

“Wow, so many cocks…” Panty said to herself, not paying attention to Brief in the slightest. “They’re so hard, and so varied… and there are thousands of them! I wonder if I can really do them all… but I guess there’s only one way to find out!”

Panty wasted absolutely no time, finding the nearest free guy, pushing him to the ground with a kiss, and slipping his invisible-condom-clad dick into her tight pussy.

“Well, that surprised absolutely no one.” Stocking began to make her way to the nearest café. “If she does something to get herself arrested, don’t bother letting me know.”

“R-right… guess that means I’m on my own now…” Brief said nervously to himself, pregnancy stamp card in one hand and a map of the park in the other. “But… where should I go first?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, if you like the story or have any questions, please let me know in the comments bellow!  
> Also, if you have any suggestions for rides or attractions, I would love to hear them!


	3. Arcade Adventure

“Well, I guess maybe I should start small…” Brief said to himself after staring at his map for a few moments. “The Ferris wheel would probably be fun, but it looks like it’s kind of far away… man, this place is big. It does say here that there is an arcade nearby, though. There shouldn’t be anything too extreme there, right?”

The short redhead made his way over to a building on the far side of the plaza and soon found that the inside of the arcade could be described as anything but ‘mild’. Not only did every single one of the games involve sex, but they all involved actual physical stimulation too.

Near the front of the arcade, he could see a group of girls playing a game called ‘Cock Cock Revolution’, where they thrust their pussies up and down on large, colorful dildos mounted on poles to the beat of loud music. A screen in front of them, featuring a beautiful blonde girl with her hair tied back and wearing bright pink lipstick, showed them exactly what they had to do. Whenever the woman swayed her hips right on the disembodied cock inside her, the girls playing the game did the same. Whenever she swayed left, they swayed left. When she lifted up, they lifted up too, revealing the glistening, ribbed shafts that were stretching were stirring their honey pots up. And, whenever the woman on screen slammed her hips down, the girls playing would do the same, causing noticeable bulges in their lower abdomens as their bodies collided with their poles with loud, wet smacks. Brief could see little gushes of juices from jet each of their pussies whenever the screen called for a particularly strong movement, creating a fountain of their love juices that trailed down the poles and onto the floor. Most of the girls were able to keep up just fine, but one on the end with blue hair seemed to fall behind and was ‘punished’ by having her dildo thrust on its own – but given the open-mouth look of ecstasy on her face, Brief guessed that wasn’t much of a punishment at all.

At another machine nearby, a group of four guys were competing at a game called ‘Speedy Spermies’ where they each controlled a sperm on screen an had to try and navigate through a labyrinth to reach an egg first. Somehow, each of the players controlled their avatars by thrusting a flashlight up and down on their dicks as the sights and sounds around them drove them to thrust their hips and their hands ever faster. Brief wasn’t sure how the game really worked, but he was not particularly interested in finding out either.

In the next area of the arcade, Brief found the closest thing that they had to fighting games; their ‘Fucking Games’. There people chose from a wide selection of beautiful female video game characters, and tried their best to make their opponents cum first – all while a special device attached their real pussies and made sure that they felt every lick, touch, stroke, and powerful dildo thrust that happened in the game. Brief always thought he was good at competitive games like that, but it seemed obvious it wasn’t intended for boys, so he moved on.

Nearby, Brief soon discovered the Mizuryu Kei Land equivalent of air hockey, though it was so different that it didn’t really resemble the original at all. In this version, two women with medium-length skirts and dresses stood across from each other in a small court, each of them holding what looked like a hockey stick with a fan attached to the end. Instead of trying to score with a puck, the girls tried to stick their fans up each other’s skirts to try and blow them straight into the air, revealing their panties or their bare pussies for all to see. The girls who kept their modesty only seemed to get pride as their prizes, but the girls who lost became prizes themselves, as the girls were tossed into an eager crowd of boys who ripped off their clothes and fucked them into next week. Brief noticed, as he walked by one of the girls being reamed in both her pussy and her ass, that none of them ever seemed that upset to lose.

The next thing Brief noticed seemed one of those glass booths with a fan inside, where the goal was to catch as many flying tickets/dollars as possible in a certain amount of time. But, upon closer inspection, Brief saw that the pieces of paper inside weren’t tickets or money; they were women’s phone numbers!

‘Call me XXX’ Brief saw one of them say, the request punctuated with bright red lipstick. ‘Do you need a fuck buddy? Well, so do I!’ said another. ‘Call me, and we can do it without an MK Land condom. I won’t even get mad if I get pregnant <3’ said a third. ‘Call me between 9 AM and 5 PM. That’s when my husband isn’t home~’ said a fourth.

Brief felt very tempted by that game – so tempted that his cock throbbed its way to eleven inches below him – but he ultimately decided it’d probably be smarter to visit this one on his way out, so he wouldn’t lose any of the numbers traveling the park.

Nearby, Brief noticed a row of beautiful girls lined up against the side of the room, their hands against the wall and their plump rears sticking up out into the air. The sign above them read ‘Spank-a-Mole’, at which point Brief noticed that, despite how differently each of the women looked, they all had a cute little mole resting on their right ass cheeks.

“Aaaah!” a girl with dark skin moaned as a guy playing the game smacked her ass, causing her toes to curl as her bare cunt leaked juices onto the ground right beneath her. “Come on, you can do better than that! Smack me harder, or I won’t give you your points~”

The man eagerly complied, spanking her again before doing his best to satisfy the other wiggling asses begging for his attention.

Towards the back of the arcade, Brief finally found a game that didn’t seem like it was changed all that much from the original. It was pool, complete with marble balls and cues. The only differences, it seemed, was that the people playing it were all mostly naked men and women, the latter of whom rubbed their cutes against their clits quite often, and none of them were betting any money with each other. Instead, the bets they were placing were a bit more… extreme.

“Betcha I can sink the 1, the 3, and the 5 in the corner pocket in just this next shot,” Brief heard a girl with wild pink hair and a glittery purple mask over her eyes – and nothing else.

“No way!” her friend, a girl with smaller breasts, black hair, and a small top hat replied as she ‘polished’ her cue with her pussy juices. “I bet you can’t, and when you lose you’re going to have to let the neighbor boy fuck your mouth when we get home!”

“Fine – but if and when I do make the shot, you’re going to let your brother knock you up!” the pink-haired girl counter bet.

The other girl shivered at the thought but kept her resolve. “Just go ahead and lose already!”

The pink-haired girl smirked before placing her cue behind her back and hitting the balls in perfect. “Heheh, looks like you get to be a mom!”

“Ewwww! I can’t believe this!” the black-haired girl whined as she stomped her legs up and down. “My brother is so gross! I can’t believe he’s gonna be the dad of my first kid!”

“Oh, relax! You’ll have fun getting fucked by him, I promise!” her friend replied, putting a conciliatory arm around the other girl’s shoulder. “And he’s got a really big cock~”

“Wait… you haven’t!” the raven-haired girl gasped in realization.

Brief moved on before he could hear the rest of the conversation. He was always good with angles, but he was absolutely terrible at bluffing and hustling, so he figured he was out of his element there.

“There has to be something here I can play…” said to himself as he continued to explore the arcade, the erotic sights, smells, and sounds around him causing his cock to remain rock hard even as he walked. “Maybe I should go back to that Spank-a-Mole game… hmm?”

Brief stopped as he noticed something right out of the corner of his eye. It was a claw game that didn’t have much of an erotic twist to it, but the prizes were all sex toys and accessories, so it still had some Mizuryu Kei Land charm.

“Well, I guess it doesn’t get much smaller than this.” Brief walked up to the machine, flashed his bracelet by the scanner, and paid the 1 Munchie fee. Carefully, he did his best to maneuver the claw towards a bottle of lube. The crane lowered gently down onto the bottle, picked it up off the ground, and then promptly dropped it before it could reach the prize shoot.

“Darn it… this thing is a bit too normal,” Brief swore to himself before he suddenly felt a hand on his thigh. “Hmm?”

Brief turned and saw a woman in her early twenties staring back at him. She had smooth pale skin, brown eyes, medium-length green hair that was tied into pig-tails, C-cup breasts that didn’t have a speck of clothing to cover their perfect forms, a tight pink corset that accentuated the curves of her body, pink boots with high heels, and pussy with pubic hair shaved into the shape of a heart sitting just above her mons pubis.

“Oh, I’m sorry!” the woman apologized. “You weren’t doing anything, were you?”

“Uh… no, not at all,” Brief replied nervously, cock throbbing already as he looked the girl up and down. “Did you need something?”

“Well, I was hoping to play a game, but I need a partner to do it.” As she spoke, the woman reached down to Brief’s cock and began to stroke it with her smooth hands. “Do you think you can help me out?”

“Y-yeah, of course!” Brief nervously replied. “What game are we playing?”

The girl led Brief by the dick over to what looked like a normal jet ski racing game, with one of the two fake jet skis currently occupied.

“There you are, bitch,” A woman with short brown hair wearing glittery pink socks that didn’t cover her toes greeted from her jet ski. Behind her sat a guy wearing a purple version of the shirt Brief was wearing, and who currently had his hard cock resting between the brunette girl’s soft ass cheeks. “Are you ready to get your butt kicked?”

“Not a chance, Vanessa!” the green-haired girl countered before climbing onto the open jet ski. “Come on, boy, we have a race to win!”

“Uh, okay.” Brief climbed on behind corset-wearing woman tried his best not to squirm too much as his dick pressed up hard against her back. “So, what do I need to do?”

“Simple! I drive the jet ski while you power it.” The girl reached back behind her and adjusted herself and Brief’s cock so that his dick was placed right at the opening of her tight cunt. Brief could even feel a drop of her juices land onto his bulbous head, showing that she was aroused already. “The ski is powered by pleasure, so it’s your job to make me feel as good as possible so we go as fast as possible. Understand?”

“Yeah, but… I don’t have all that much experience pleasing women…” Brief admitted, his anxiety being the only thing stopping him from fucking the girl in front of him right then and there.

“Too bad – race is about to start!” Vanessa flashed her wrist band towards a nearby scanner, and the game began to start on the screen in front of them. “Get ready to eat my mist~”

Brief swallowed nervously as a beautiful woman in a blue bikini began to count down from a boat in the virtual ocean in front of him.

“Three… two… one… go!!!” The woman shouted gleefully as she waved a flag, signaling the start of the race.

“Okay, let’s do this!” The green-haired woman in front of Brief suddenly thrust herself backward, impaling herself on the first few inches of his cock. To Brief, the woman’s slick walls were so tight that it was almost like he was in a vice, while the girl felt herself stretched more than she ever had before, and that was only with half of Brief’s pole inside her. “Gyaaaah!”

They both just sat there for a few moments, mouths agape as they tried to get used to the sensations of pleasure coursing through their bodies. The green-haired girl quickly noticed that her friend wasn’t hesitating, though, and had already taken off through the water.

“Whatever you do… don’t stop fucking me,” was all she said before she grabbed the handles of the jet ski and twisted.

Both her and Brief let out a gasp of surprise as they felt the fake jet ski beneath them roar to life. The vibrations assaulted the woman’s bare clit as it pressed against the leather of the seat, filling her mind with so much pleasure that she thought she might pass out for a moment. Brief, meanwhile, moaned louder than he ever had in his life as he felt the woman’s pussy vibrate around his cock. It was such a strange sensation – Brief could feel every bump inside her, every single fold move and jiggle against his dick. It was almost like every single one of them was trying to massage his thick length at once.

Brief didn’t have that much time to relish the sensation, though, as his partner began to compere in the race in earnest. She swayed from side to side as she rounded virtual corners, bringing Brief along with her and causing his dick to stir up her soft insides.

“Aaah! Don’t… just sit there!” Brief’s partner complained as she tried her best to keep up. “Start fucking me already!”

Brief nodded frantically and, grabbing onto the girl’s breasts for leverage, thrust himself forward. It wasn’t easy getting the rest of his long, hard cock inside her as it seemed like her body resisted every inch along the way, but he eventually managed to stretch her out enough that he could feel her soft lower lips kiss the skin of his groin. Although Brief couldn’t see it from where he was, his dick had taken up so much space inside her that a soft bulge was visible on her lower abdomen.

“Oh fuck! I… I can feel you… right against my womb!” The green-haired girl tried her best to focus on the race in front of her but feeling herself stretched so much made her eyes want to roll back in her head so she could focus on nothing but Brief’s cock. She managed to keep her discipline, though, and used the burst of speed the jolt of pleasure to catch up with Vanessa. “You’re doing great! Keep going!”

Brief nodded and, still holding onto the girl’s breasts, began to thrust his cock in and out of her. The wet squelching noises of their sex began to join the sounds of fake engines as Brief began to pick up speed, each thrust into her soft box causing Brief’s dick to throb violently inside her at the stimulation. And the woman felt every twitch of his cock too, especially when it twitched against her cervix like it was trying to dig its way inside her womb. Brief could feel her breathing start to grow heavy underneath his hands as he kept squeezing her soft breasts, sending her pleasure from above as well as bellow.

On the jet ski next to them, it was clear that Vanessa was having fun as well, though the sex she was having was a little bit different. While Brief’s thrusts were long, slow, and deliberate, almost out of fear that his cock would break the woman’s body in two if he thrust too hard, the man behind Vanessa was thrusting wildly and confidently. His hips didn’t slow down for even a moment as he pounded away at her slick cunt and playfully massaged her breasts, causing the occasional loud moan to escape past confident smile as her juices slowly soaked the seat underneath her.

“Come on! We’re still… in second place!” Brief’s partner complained, though her voice was so shaky by this point that she could barely get the words out of her mouth. “Don’t hold back! Fuck me harder! Pound me until you break me if you have to!”

“I-I’ll try my best!” Taking a deep breath, Brief squeezed down hard on the woman’s breasts and slowly increased his pace, each time he thrust in sending a new flood of juices spraying from the woman’s out from her lower lips. Soon, he was moving so quickly that it was as if his hips were a blur, the tip of his cock hitting the girl’s cervix again and again like a battering ram as she felt her pussy try to milk him. As his pace increased, she obviously felt even better, and the higher amounts of pleasure she felt made the jet ski vibrate even more, compounding the ecstasy Brief was giving her even more. The vibrations kept making brief feel good as well – soon, they were so strong that they weren’t just vibrating the pussy around Brief’s cock, but they were vibrating his cock inside her as well. Combined with his powerful thrusts, it felt like his cock was moving faster than humanly possible to the young redhead.

“Almost there…” the green-haired girl panted as their avatars on screen finally began to approach the finish line. “Almost there!”

Brief, as it turned out, was almost there in his own way too. His balls, full of vibrating sperm, simply couldn’t contain themselves anymore and squeezed tightly against the boy’s body, spraying a massive wad of thick cum straight through his partner’s cervix and into her womb.

“Eeeeeh!” The girl let out an orgasmic shriek of surprise as she felt the warm slime enter her most precious spot. The feeling was so intense that her whole body jerked to the side, causing the jet ski to lean on its side and her avatar to crash straight into a wall.

She didn’t seem to care, though, as she simply drooled onto the jet ski as she enjoyed the feeling of shot after shot of warm cum fire out of Brief’s vibrating dick and paint her insides white. Orgasm after orgasm rocked through her body as she unconsciously twisted the accelerator even more, her eyes crossing as her whole world became nothing but ecstasy and cock meat.

Brief, meanwhile, only had one orgasm, but it felt like it was lasting forever. His hands squeezed down reflexively on his partner’s breasts as his hips bucked, driving his sperm ever deeper into the screaming woman in front of him as his balls squeezed out thick cum again and again. It felt like his cock had a mind of its own as it sprayed wildly inside the girl, refusing to stop or even slow down for a good two minutes. By the time Brief finally finished cumming inside her, her pussy felt so full that it might burst.

“Ahaha! We win! I never had any doubt!” Vanessa cheered as she won the race, now pumping up and down on her partner’s cock in victory instead of competition now. “Oh, but maybe I should be the one congratulating you, Natalie~”

“Yeah… that did… feel really good…” the green-haired girl said as Brief pulled out of her, allowing his sperm to gush out onto the seat. “I probably came harder… than you ever have~”

“Maybe, but that’s not what I was congratulating you for~” Vanessa smiled and pointed towards the ‘Free Sex’ and ‘Free Touch’ stickers that Natalie had on her breasts.

“Eh?” The green-haired girl glanced downwards just in time to see both stickers finish turning a bright red color. “I’m… pregnant!?”

“Uh, yeah…” Brief said nervously behind her. “You did notice I wasn’t wearing a Mizuryu Kei Condom, right?”

“No, I didn’t!” Natalie admitted, slightly upset. “Oh well… at least I get five hundred free Munchies for that… but I still can’t believe I was just knocked up!”

“Well, with as much sex as you’ve had, it was bound to happen eventually,” Vanessa said as everyone dismounted their jet skis. “Hey, short boy. Do you want to come play some pool with us? I’ve got a bet I think you’d like. If I win, you have to knock me up too – and if you win, I have to be your girlfriend the rest of your life, even if you start fucking other girls.”

“Uh, no thanks; I want to see more the park more first,” Brief replied as some park employees diligently cleaned off the jet skis.

“If you say so – but I’ll be here for a while in case you change your mind~” With that, she walked off towards the pool area with an eccentric sway of her hips.

“Uh… what was your name again?” Natalie asked the geek a little awkwardly.

“It’s, uh, Brief,” he replied with a blush.

“Well, Brief… thanks for being my partner, and thank you even more for showing me such a great time!” She pulled Brief forward and gave him a short, soft kiss. “And thanks for cumming inside me too… it felt really good and, to be honest, the impregnation made it even hotter~”

“Uh… you’re welcome, Natalie.” Brief waved at the girl as she wandered off into the arcade. “See you later!”

“My my, someone sure has been a busy boy~” A busty employee with blue hair wearing a tight black thong suddenly appeared behind Brief and grabbed his pregnancy stamp card. “One down, twenty-nine to go!”

The woman pressed a stamp down onto one of the open squares and left the imprint of an orgasming woman’s face behind on the paper. With that done, she handed the paper back to Brief and stuck him with another revitalizing needle; though, the rejuvenating effects on his cock seemed to be even stronger somehow this time.

“Let us know if you need anything and keep enjoying the park, okay?” the employee asked with a wink.

“Y-yeah, I’ll call you if I need anything.” Brief grabbed the piece of paper in front of him and stared at it blankly. “Wow… I just knocked a girl up… I… I just came inside a girl I just met! I can’t believe this!”

Below, his cock throbbed so hard that it threatened to stain the back of the paper with his cum.

“This place really is a magic wonderland…” setting the paper to the side, Brief took out his map and began to look it over. “But, what should I do next?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave a comment if you like the story or have a suggestion!


	4. Riding to the Ferris Wheel

“Well, the Ferris wheel is still there… maybe I can try and ride that and get a look at the whole park.” Brief walked outside of the arcade and looked up, giving him a look at the towering structure in the distance. The wheel was massive, but it was so far away that Brief still had to look for a few moments before he finally spotted it.

“Man, this place is so huge.” Brief said as she shielded his eyes from the sun up above. “I mean, I guess it kind of has to be since Mizuryu Kei Land is so popular, but still… my legs are going to fall off if I try walking everywhere.”

As if on cue, a vehicle suddenly came into view from the other side of the nearby orgy fountain and stopped in front of Brief. It was white and about the size of a golf-cart, and behind it towed three passenger cars behind it like a train. The passenger carts weren’t that much bigger than the car that was pulling them, and Brief guessed that the carts and the benches inside them could maybe hold eight people comfortably in each. But, instead of just eight, it looked as if each of the carts had at least twenty people jammed on top of each other, their glistening naked bodies packed like sardines all the way to the sunroof. None of them seemed to mind, though, as they all writhed and moaned against each other, seeking as much pleasure as possible from the people around them. There might not have been much room to move, but they were using what they had to fuck each other as hard as they could to pass time on the ride.

“Why hello there~” the woman driving the head car greeted Brief sultrily. The woman had short, auburn hair, golden nipple tassels, and purple low leg panties that were completely visible under her micro mini skirt. She seemed to lift one of her legs so that Brief could get an extra good look at those panties as she continued to talk to him. “Do you need a ride by any chance? It’s only 2 Munchies, but you've gotta keep your ‘Free Sex’ and ‘Free Touch’ stickers on.”

“Uh, yeah, I wanted to go to the Ferris wheel, but… you guys look kind of full,” Brief replied, staring at the writhing mass of bodies in front of him.

“Oh please! You sound just like my friend Jane when she took her first big cock.” The woman began to thrust her hips up and down on her seat, mimicking the motions of riding a dick cowgirl-style. Brief could even see her labia part and start to drip underneath her panties, he supposed meant she was drawing on a very strong memory. “She said stuff like ‘there’s no way it will fit’, ‘It’ll be too cramped’, ‘It’ll break me’, and ‘The condom didn’t even fit, and I can’t get pregnant while I’m still in high school!’ And you want to know what I did?”

Gulping, Brief nodded.

“I grabbed her by the hips and slammed her down onto that cock as hard as I could,” the driver replied, slamming her ass down onto her seat for emphasis and shaking the whole car in the process. “And you know what? She might have had to stretch a little, but the whole thing still fit inside! Her pussy gushed over that cock instantly, and then it gushed a few more times before the night was over. And yeah, she did end up getting pregnant, but she still thanked me for it, and now she’s a size queen that’s living her best life!”

“Uh… what exactly is the moral of this story?” Brief asked nervously.

“Simple – if someone says you won’t fit, you try to fit in anyways~” The driver was now lightly rubbing at her own cunt through her panties as she spoke. “So, do you want in or not?”

“Okay, I’ll, uh… try my best then.” Brief let the woman scan his golden bracelet and began to wiggle into the emptiest looking cart. The bodies already in the cart wiggled to help make room for him, and he soon found himself in the middle of a pile of beautiful women – a pair of soft breasts on his back, plump ass cheeks on his chest, his long cock entangled in a gaggle of unseen limbs, and his face right up against a smiling woman with blue eyeliner, dark brown hair, light skin, and blue lipstick.

“Hello there~” the woman he was facing greeted. “A great day for a little ride, isn’t it?”

“Uh, yeah, I guess so,” Brief replied as she felt a pair of feet massage his cock, perhaps accidentally.

“Heheh, I can tell that this is your first time here,” the girl in front of him giggled. “Did you come alone, or with friends?”

“Well, uh… I brought some girls with me but they… kind of abandoned me pretty quickly,” Brief admitted. “So I guess I might as well have come alone.”

“Ahahah! You didn’t just bring them here so you could fuck them, did you?” she asked. “I mean, going here is a pretty great strategy, but it doesn’t always work out like you hope.”

“N-no, I just had some extra tickets and… they’re the closest thing I have friends,” Brief said, his voice sad even as she felt a woman’s mouth find his cock and began to slide her tongue from the base to the tip.

“Wow, that’s somehow even sadder,” the girl in front of Brief said as his cock slowly became coated with more and more spit. “I got to come here with my girlfriend, thankfully, so at least I’ve got her to keep me company.”

“W-wait, your girlfriend!?” Brief gasped, partly in surprise for the revelation, and partly because a second tongue was now licking his cock and circling furiously around the head.

“Yeah, my girlfriend – she’s the cute little butt that’s sitting on your chest right now~” Said butt wiggle on Brief’s chest in lewd attempted greeting. “And right now… ah! She’s… eating me out!”

“Oh, wow… I actually didn’t know that people came here with their significant others,” Brief said as the tongues suddenly became three, this new one focusing on licking along the left side of his dick.

“Please, this place is the ultimate couple’s destination! Nothing will get your sex life going quite like having an orgy together here! Ah!” The girl’s breathing was growing more ragged as her girlfriend’s tongue audibly became more rabid inside her pussy. “They even have… couple’s only attractions to cater just to them! And trust me, if you don’t have a girlfriend now, you’re going to have one before you leave!”

“D-do you really think so?” The redhead’s voice was weak and hesitant even as he felt a girl shift through the crowd of bodies just so she could place the tip of Brief’s cock against her soaking pussy lips. Not only was he about to fuck a girl he never met before, but he was about to fuck a girl he’d likely never get to see the face of.

“Totally – you have one of the cutest faces I’ve ever seen,” she said, brushing Brief’s bangs back. “In fact…”

The upside-down woman used what little free movement she had to lean forward and kiss Brief hard on the lips, right at the same time he felt the seen girl impale herself on his shaft. He couldn’t help but let out a groan of pleasure into the mouth of the girl above him as her tongue snaked its way into his mouth and began to explore. The soft, warm tendril seemed to savor the taste of his mouth, causing his cheeks to bulge a little as it pressed roughly inside. After a moment, Brief finally began to kiss back and was surprised to find that she tasted like blue raspberry.

“Do you like my lipstick?” she asked as she broke the kiss. Brief would have responded, but the feeling of the moist walls of an unknown woman clamping around his hard cock seemed to take any words he had right out of his mouth. “It’s a special flavor I got just for my girlfriend… but you can have some too if you’d like~”

The two restarted the kiss, and this time Brief was much more actively involved. His tongue slid roughly along the woman’s lips, tasting them as if they really were candy as he savored the taste. At the same time he swiveled his tongue around, the girl around his cock swiveled her hips, stimulating herself and Brief in the only way she could with such little room. Brief, barely able to handle all these sensations, reflexively gripped down on the ass in front of him, causing the girl to moan in surprise. This seemed to encourage her to eat out her girlfriend even harder, and Brief could feel the effects of that as the tongue he was dancing with began to quiver and shake. For the next few minutes, Brief’s entire world became nothing but female flesh that only existed to please him. His hips bucked seemingly on their own, driving him deeper into the woman who had somehow fit his massive shaft inside her cunt, causing him to bounce on the breasts of the woman who was lying directly underneath him and causing her to moan in lustful surprise. The girl whose ass he was currently gripping moaned again too, her naked pussy coating Brief’s chest with juices as she became more and more turned on.

Eventually, none of them could hold it in anymore and their orgasms burst so hard, they threatened to burst the entire cart to pieces. Brief came first, his seed crashing thunderously into the womb of the girl riding him and forcing her over the edge as well. Brief couldn’t see or hear it, but he could definitely feel it by the way her walls suddenly twitched around his dick, sucking his copious cum deeper with every movement. The next to finish was the girl Brief was kissing, who moaned wildly into his mouth with lips that had long been licked clean of the lipstick that used to coat them. Finally, the girl on Brief’s chest had her own, small orgasm as well, spraying her juices onto Brief’s body as she was satisfied that she made her girlfriend cum.

“Mmm, that was incredible~” the girl kissing Brief gasped as she finally broke the kiss. “Thanks for keeping my mouth occupied~”

“You-you’re welcome,” Brief replied as the care finally came to a stop.

Suddenly, without warning, Brief found his cock dislodged from the pussy it was currently skewering, and he found himself back outside and being placed back on his feet by the driver of the car.

“Here we are! Right in the middle of Roller-coaster Junction, in front of the famous Mizuryu Kei Land Ferris wheel!” She announced proudly before wiping Brief’s body off with a paper towel. “I hope you enjoy your stay here! Oh, and don’t forget these~”

She leaned forward and handed Brief his map and his stamp card, which she helpfully gave a second stamp right before giving it back.

“Two girls already!?” Brief thought to himself, amazed, before turning his attention back to the cart driver. “Uh, thanks a lot for driving me here.”

“No problem, sweetie~” she said as she climbed back into the driver’s seat. “Have a romantic time, okay?”

“Uh, sure!” Brief said as he waved the girl, and the orgy of women following behind her, goodbye. “Romantic? What was she talking about?”

Pushing the thought from her mind, Brief walked up the stairs towards the Ferris wheel and found the line to be mercifully short. He supposed that most of the guests simply preferred fucking each other on the streets, like hundreds were doing around him right then and there, but it was impossible not to feel amazed by the fact he had to wait less than five minutes to get to the front of a line.

“Hello there~” a park employee with dark red hair and wearing a belt made of used condoms around her waist greeted Brief as he finally reached the front of the line. “Will your partner, or partners, be arriving shortly?”

“Partners? What?” Brief asked. “I think you’re mistaken. I’m, uh, currently partnerless.”

“Then I’m sorry sir, but this ride is for couples only,” the red-haired girl replied. “After all, nothing is more romantic than being alone above a theme park! But don’t worry, there are still all kinds of other attractions and rides you can go to!”

“O-oh, I… guess that makes sense,” Brief replied, embarrassed. “I guess I’ll just go somewhere else then.”

Brief stepped out of the way and was about to leave, but then he noticed two familiar women walking up the steps to take the carriage that he had just been denied. One had glasses, long blue hair tied back in a ponytail, skin as red as a firetruck, and a long red horn sticking right out from the middle of her forehead. Next to her was a woman with similarly colored skin, but her hair was light green and unrestrained, and she had two smaller horns on her forehead instead of one large one. The one with green hair had several golden bracelets around her arms and was wearing a tight black bikini bottom that showed off her ass well while her large breasts bounced freely with every step. The blue-haired girl, meanwhile, was wearing silver bracelets and a black bikini top that covered her considerably smaller breasts, but she didn’t to mind one bit that her pussy was exposed for all to see. Together, they strolled confidently past Brief to the Ferris wheel and had their wristbands, buried underneath their bracelets, scanned.

“One carriage for two, if you would,” the green-haired politely requested.

“And we’ll pay extra to keep it private if we can,” the blue-haired girl added. “Money is of no object to us, and we’d like to keep this as discrete as-“

“Scanty!? Kneesocks!?” Brief finally gasped at the girls in surprise. “Is that really you?”

“Oh, goddammit.” The girl with blue hair, Kneesocks, slammed her face so hard into her right palm that her glasses almost broke.

“Grrr…” The green-haired woman, scanty, growled before launching herself at Brief, pinning him to the ground. “What the fuck are you doing here, you pathetic little geek? You didn’t come here just to spy on us, did you? Take salacious photos of us so you can sell them to the press?”

“N-no, I just won some tickets, I swear!” Brief said desperately as Scanty gripped what little shirt he had. “But, aren’t you guys supposed to be… super moral? And also sisters?”

“Our relationship is none of your concern, peasant!” Scanty said, practically spitting on him as she snarled. “Now, you are going to forget you ever saw us and never speak of this again, or we will- eeeeh!” Scanty let out a shiver of surprise as she felt Brief’s cock harden and suddenly press up against her thick rear from behind. “Ach! You massive pervert! I didn’t give you permission to touch me sexually, did I?”

“Well, uh, you were the one who threw yourself at me… and you’re kinda wearing the ‘Free Touch’ and ‘Free Sex’ stickers right now, so…” Brief nervously replied.

“Grrrr…” Scanty raised her fist as if to punch the pinned geek but stopped when a hand caught her.

“Sssh, relax, my lovely sister~” Kneesocks cooed as she cuddled Scanty’s hand with her face. “Remember, we’ll be kicked out if we break any of the rules, and then we won’t get to ride any rides at all.”

“Augh… fine!” Scanty stood up off of Brief and straightened out her hair. “A pathetic whelp like you isn’t worth the effort it would take to beat you anyway.”

“Uh… thank you?” Brief said as he nervously stood up.

“Thank you so much for resolving things peacefully,” the employee running the wheel said as she let Scanty and Kneesocks into their carriage. “Please, enjoy the ride~”

The wheel barely began to get moving before Brief could hear moans emanated from inside as they both went higher in a literal and figurative sense. Brief was going to go and leave them to privacy, but he recognized the next group of people heading up the steps too – or at least, he recognized one of them.

“Whoo-hoo!” Panty cheered as a crowd of tall, beefy guys carried her up to the Ferris wheel. “Let’s keep this party train fucking going, guys! Let’s make our carriage rock so much, it falls off and goes into fucking space!”

“P-panty! What are you doing here!?” Brief gasped. “This ride is just for couples, you know!”

“Hey, a family can be one hot girl, her fourteen hot boyfriends she just met a minute ago, and a bucket, you know,” Panty retorted dismissively as she was set down on the ground again. Brief could see a thick white fluid dripping from behind her panties as she stood there, showing that someone came inside her rather recently.

“Wait, a bucket?” Brief raised a confused eyebrow.

“Yeah, take a look!” Panty raised a pink, plastic pail and showed him the white goop that partially coated the insides. “I’m going to fill this baby all the way to the top, and then I’m going to drink it!”

“Ew! Panty, that’s disgusting!” Brief couldn’t help but say.

“Hey, cum isn’t disgusting! It’s great, and _loads_ of fun!” Panty countered before poking Brief right in his swollen balls. “Or would you rather I rip these babies off right here? Save you from the ‘grossness’ of the sperm that’s sloshing around your little baseballs right now!”

Brief just gasped and reflexively covered his sack with his hands.

“That’s what I thought,” Panty said before having her gold wristband scanned. “One for fifteen, please! All on me – in every way possible~”

“Have a romantic time~” The operator said, completely without irony, as she stopped the wheel and let Panty and the boys cram their way inside, though they still had more room than Brief did on his ride over.

“Well… I guess that happened,” Brief said to himself as he watched and heard Panty begin her orgy. “Well, if I can’t go on the Ferris wheel… maybe I should go to another ride while I’m here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave a comment if you like the story or have a suggestion!


	5. The Carnal Carousel

Brief ultimately decided that he didn’t even need to look at his map this time. He figured that, if he was in the middle of the area with all the rides, all he really needed to do to find a good one was look around a little.

The first thing he noticed when he got down from the steps was the unmistakable sound of a spinning merry-go-round, complete with jovial carnival music. However, when he looked at the source of the noise, he found that it wasn’t exactly a traditional carousel.

The ride seemed to have two different seating options. One option was a more-traditional porcelain horse, only with a long vibrating dildo sticking straight up from the saddle. Brief could see about a dozen women fucking themselves violently on those dildos, their tongues hanging out of their mouths and juices spraying everywhere as they orgasmed again and again. Most of the girls had their hands tightly gripped around the pole in front of them that held the fake horse aloft, using it as leverage to pound their slick pussies as hard as they could. Some of the girls seemed to just be resting, though, and let the up-and-down motion of the horse underneath them move their dildos. As Brief stared at the vacant looks on their faces, he couldn’t help but wonder if they were imagining being fucked by some stud, or if they were thinking anything at all besides pleasure.

The other seating option, it seemed, were benches that could sit up to two people normally. However, these benches were not exactly normal, as most of them had four people on them – two men strapped down onto the bench itself, and two women eagerly riding their cocks as the merry-go-round moved at a leisurely pace. Some beautiful female staff members even served some treats to the women on the benches so they could eat as they fucked themselves raw to the sight of the endless orgy around them.

“Excuse me, young man,” a feminine voice said as a hand landed on Brief’s shoulder. Turning around Brief found himself face to face with an older, curvier woman with silver hair tied back in a ponytail. She was wearing tight purple gloves, a pair of reading and a black apron that barely covered anything that Brief guessed was used to carry her things. She seemed to be somewhere in her 30s, and Brief could see she had ‘Free Pussy’ and ‘Free Touch’ stickers on the side of her stomach.

“Sorry, sir, but… I was wondering if you’d like to accompany me on the merry-go-round,” she continued when she had Brief’s attention. “I need a partner to use one of the benches, and you looked like you would do just the trick~”

“Oh, uh… sure,” Brief replied awkwardly. “I can spare some time to ride.”

“Thank you so much, young man!” The woman quickly pulled the younger boy into her chest, nearly suffocating him with her large breasts. “I promise you’ll have a good time!”

“Mmmmph!” was all Brief could say before the woman led him by the hand to the carousel.

“Why, hello there~” A redheaded girl wearing a purple shirt similar to Brief’s greeted once they reached the ride. “Welcome to the Mizuryu Kei Land Carnal Carousel! Please, present your wristbands to be scanned and dick to be measured!”

“Wait, measured?” Brief blinked in confusion. “What for?”

“Simple!” The redhead replied as she picked up a ruler that was about eight inches long. “You have to be at least this ‘tall’ to ride this ride! Only studs are allowed on this carousel, not geldings!” The woman took ahold of Brief’s cock and placed the ruler against it. “Wow! It looks like you didn’t have to worry about measuring up, though! Please, go right on in!”

“Thank you so much~” the silver-haired woman said politely as she led Brief onto the carousel and found an open seat next to a woman with braided brown hair. She looked to be about 27 and was wearing nothing but a pair of glittery black boots and blue pasties that were shaped like butterflies. At the moment, she was happily riding the cock of a male guest with dark skin and black hair who clearly would have been pounding away at her tight snatch if it wasn’t for the straps on the bench holding him down.

“There you are, Jesse,” the younger girl greeted as she casually moved her hips from side to side, stirring up her insides with the thick cock inside her. “Took you long enough to get here.”

“Sorry, dear!” Jesse replied as she strapped Brief onto the carousel bench. “It’s just that, this cute guy started fucking my mouth, and I just couldn’t push him away!”

Brief let out a quiet gasp as the silver-haired girl straddled his waist, lined up his dick, and slowly lowered herself downwards. It took a try or two to force his swollen cockhead past her pussy lips, but soon she was sliding down his thick cock and moaning wildly as she felt the boy stretch her.

“Really? What did this guy look like?” The other girl asked as she and Jesse began to bounce on their cocks together.

“W-well… he had a nice thick cock and… a little pubic hair I think, and…” Jesse tried to think of as many details as she could, but she found herself blushing and stammering after only a few seconds.

“Ahaha! You only got a look at his cock, didn’t you? Just like always!” the younger girl laughed as she reached down to play with her own clit as she fucked herself on the dark cock underneath her. “Can’t say that I blame you – it is the most important part of any boy.”

“H-hey, that’s not true!” Jesse pouted as Brief felt the bumps and ridges inside her slit slide along his dick, massaging every inch that was sheathed inside her. “I pay attention to other things about my lovers!”

“Really now?” The other girl raised a curious eyebrow as she played with her own nipples. “Quick, without looking down or back, what’s your current boy’s hair color?”

“Oh… uh, well…” The older woman riding Brief’s cock stammered a bit more, but she didn’t slow down her thrusts at all as she did so.

“What!? She forgot what I look like before we're even done fucking!?” Brief thought to himself in dismay. “I guess I’m not much better, though… I didn’t even know her name before I agreed to have sex with her.”

“Ahahah! You dumb slut!” The brown-haired girl gripped her own sides as she laughed at her friend’s expense, causing her partner to grunt as he felt her pussy jerk and move around his dick in unusual ways. “Man, I can’t believe you call yourself a grade-school teacher.”

“I’ll have you know that just because I have a sex life does not mean that I can’t be a good teacher,” Jesse retorted. By now, her hands were placed firmly on Brief’s thighs and she was thrusting even faster than before. The increased speed and forced allowed her to cram even more of the young geek’s hard into constantly-squeezing pussy. Brief couldn’t see it, of course, but he could imagine his shaft slowly making its way further towards Jesse's womb with every thrust. “Although, I do have to be pretty careful that none of the kids ever see any of the merchandise I take home.”

“Does that go the same for your husband?” the younger girl asked teasingly as she felt her man’s balls slap hard against her labia.

“No, he’s the one that actually bought me the tickets for this,” Jesse replied as her large tits bounced from underneath her apron.

“What!? No way!” The other girl gasped just before a small orgasm rocked through her body, causing her eyelids to flicker for a moment and a small gush of juices to spray onto her seat. “He’s not watching from the crowd right now, is he?”

“No, he sends me here on my own since he can’t have sex with me that often when he’s away on business.” The schoolteacher explained.

By now, Jesse had managed to take Brief all the way down to his base, even if it strained her a little to wrap her lower lips around his thick lower shaft. Brief couldn’t see the way his cock lightly bulged the woman’s abdomen whenever she managed to reach his balls, but he could see the looks on the faces of many of the women who passed by the merry-go-round who did look at the obscene bulge. Many of them smiled, others gasped in disbelief, while others took pictures of Brief’s cock as it slid in and out while they openly fingered themselves.

“Wow, you never told me your husband is never around,” the other girl replied as she too stared at the bulge brief’s cock created. “Your poor pussy must feel so lonely when you’re not here.”

“Actually… I think this is a pretty fair trade-off.” Jesse replied. “I get to come here every weekend… have the sex of my life… cheat on my husband with almost zero consequences… it’s great!”

“Well, it’s not really cheating if he lets you do it, is it?” the younger girl said with a smirk, the pounding of her hips just audible over the calming music if the carousel.

“Maybe, but… as far as he knows, I can’t get pregnant while I’m here~” Jesse reached down and gently caressed Brief’s balls as she spoke. “But there are a few ways around that – like if you happen to find a boy who’s allowed not to wear a Mizuryu Kei condom~’

“Oh my god!” The other girl’s eyes bulged for a moment as she finally realized that Brief’s dick was completely naked and unprotected. “You’re not really going to let him cum inside you, are you? I think your husband would notice if you got pregnant.”

“Don’t worry! He’s coming home tonight, and I plan on fucking his brains out when he does.” Jesse’s pace now was feverish compared to her friend’s casual hip thrusts leisurely grinds. It was like the schoolteacher was using Brief like a toy, a disembodied cock like the ones attached to the settles of the horses, only this stud could actually breed her like a mare. “He’s going to fuck me and cum inside me, and he’s never going to know that the child isn’t his. Even though I’m cheating on him in public, with hundreds of witnesses, all of whom can see the slutty look on my face right now, he’ll never know! Even if someone takes a picture of this boy cumming inside me, he’ll still probably never even notice that he’s not wearing an MK condom!”

Brief couldn’t help but swallow nervously as she said this. He never agreed to this woman’s cheating fantasy, and yet… he couldn’t help but be turned on by the thought of knocking her up without her husband’s knowledge. Plus, she was right about all the witnesses – more than a few girls around the carousel had stopped to watched Jesse furiously fuck his dick, and the feeling of all those eyes glued to his long pole couldn’t help but cause his erection to twitch inside her. As Brief bottomed out, he could barely make out the sensation of Jesse’s cervix warm and dilate a little. He wondered if that was her body’s way of telling him it was ready to take his seed.

“Well… the three of us will still know, you know~” the other girl teased as she kept staring, still wondering if the teacher was actually going to go through with this.

“Well… life has to have some risks to be exciting, right?” Gathering her strength, the silver-haired woman thrust her body powerfully a few more times before Brief was finally pushed to his limits. He considered pulling out for a moment to save her husband’s pride, but by then it was already too late. His balls tightened and pulsed as he fired shot after shot of his thick cream into her waiting womb. The feeling of the warm juices, laden with virile sperm, was enough to send Jesse over the edge too. She screamed and hollered even louder than the girls riding the horses as she sprayed juices all over Brief’s groin. Soon, those juices were joined by Brief’s semen as it ran out of room inside her squeezing cunt and dripped down his shaft onto his balls.

“Wow, I can’t believe you really did it! You really are such a dumb fucking slut!” The other girl laughed as she kept riding her own cock, and Jesse basked in the afterglow of her own orgasm. “You still did tutor me back in high school, though, so I promise to keep your secret safe – and my boyfriend here will too if he knows what’s good for him.”

“Mmm, thank you~” The silver-haired girl rested a few moments on Brief’s still-throbbing cock before pulling herself upwards, letting it flop out of her pussy as more of his cum drained out of her. As she turned around, Brief could see that her stickers were red now – she was definitely pregnant, and everyone who saw her the rest of the day would know, even if they didn’t know who the real father was. “I guess that leaves you as the last loose end, my little… what was your name again?”

“Uh, it’s Brief,” the boy replied as the school teacher undid his straps and let him stand.

“Well, Brief, I’d tell you to forget what happened here, but… I think I’ll let you treasure the time we had together.” She pulled the younger boy forward, bent down, and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Brief, despite knowing she was married, kissed back. “Besides… I’d be honored if a breeding stud like you even remembered that you fucked me by the end of the day. That stamp card of yours is going to fill up faster than you realize~”

“Oh, right.” Brief blushed, embarrassed, as he picked up his card from his seat and tucked it underneath his arm. “I-it was nice meeting you, Jesse. Thanks for riding the Carnal Carousel with me.”

“And thank you for everything too~” The older woman replied before pulling Brief into another suffocating hug. “By the way… there are other lonely teachers at my school I could introduce you to if you have the time~”

“Uh… I need to go get my card stamped,” Brief said as he pushed her away and slunk off while a woman with a water tank strapped to her back diligently cleaned the seat Brief just used. “See you later!”

“Congratulations on knocking up your third girl!” The redhead who ran the ride said happily as she stamped the face of another orgasming woman onto Brief’s sheet of paper. “I trust that the carousel was satisfying for everyone involved~”

“Y-yeah, it was.” Brief took the paper back and, before he could react, the woman injected him with another revitalizing shot. “Ow!”

“Sorry, sir, just making sure you enjoy your VIP experience to the fullest!” she replied as Brief’s dick throbbed back to full hardness and he felt his testicles kick into overdrive again. “You can take out your frustration on my ass if you want though~”

“Uh, no, that’s just fine,” Brief said, putting up his hands defensively. “I was planning on going on another ride soon anyways, so I might need the extra energy.”

“Another ride?” The redheaded girl’s eyes suddenly lit up. “Well, if you don’t mind sharing my opinions, may I recommend a ride for you to check out next?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave a comment if you like the story or have any suggestions!


	6. Splash Mountain!

“Sure, go right ahead,” Brief replied. “I figure you probably know this park better than I do anyway. So, what ride do you think would be exciting?”

“Well, if excitement is what you’re after, then look no further than Splash Mountain!” The redhead pointed behind Brief towards a large structure in the middle of the park that looked like it was a mountain from somewhere in Colorado. On one side, Brief could see minecart tracks snake their way up the mountain, going in and out of caves before finally reaching the summit. On the other side of the mountain, the minecart tracks went almost straight downwards, going straight through a waterfall before reaching the bottom and heading back to the start on the other side. As Brief stared at the ride, he could see a large train of minecarts reach the top of the mountain before suddenly racing down the other side and splashing through the running waters. The screams they gave off as they plummeted down the mountain weren’t of fear or excitement, though; they were much more akin to the screams of pleasure that Brief was becoming all-too-familiar with as he spent more time in Mizuryu Kei Land.

“It’s exhilarating, you get a good look at the park, and it’s a great place to get a souvenir you won’t forget~” the park employee continued as she nudged Brief with her elbow.

“Uh… is it safe?” Brief asked, his voice shaking a little.

“Oh, don’t worry! We have great safety mechanisms, and we haven’t had any accidents on there yet!” the girl assured him. “Trust me, if you ride that, you’re going to have a wonderful time. I can feel it~”

“Okay… I guess I’ll try it,” the young geek replied.

Brief made his way over to the base of the ‘mountain’, which was about eleven stories tall, and got in line behind a girl as they all waited for the ride to come back around and pick them up. The woman in front of him had long brown hair, green eyes, light skin, a tight white shirt that barely covered her C-cup breasts, and 3 stickers placed on her stomach; ‘Free Touch’, ‘Free Kiss’, and ‘Free Pussy’. She looked to be about 26 years old and had a bright smile on her face as she stood in line.

“Oh, hello there!” She said when she finally noticed Brief standing behind her – which only happened when his shaft accidentally grazed her plump ass cheeks. “My name is Emily! And who might you be, Mr. VIP?”

“Uh, my name is Brief…” the boy replied, nervously covering his golden wristband as he blushed wildly. “It’s nice to meet you. That, uh… shirt looks good on you.”

“Heheh, thanks for the compliment,” Emily laughed as she deliberately massaged her tits right in front of Brief’s face. “Say, you’re not planning on riding this ride alone, are you?”

“I was, actually,” Brief replied, his eyes still glued to the woman’s bust instead of her face. “It’s not another couple’s only ride, is it?”

“Well, no, not technically – but it’s still a lot more fun if you have a partner with you~” As she spoke, the woman lifted her leg onto the handrail that ran parallel to the line to show off her smooth thigh and delectable snatch. “In fact, I’d go as far to say that, if you’re a guy, riding this without a soft little pussy for you to plow would be completely pointless~”

“Oh… well then, I guess I’ll just go to another ride then.” Brief turned to leave but found is retreat halted by a hand on his wrist. Before he could even react, the woman behind him pulled him backward and pulled him into her chest, smothering his face into her breasts and causing his long cock to brush up uncomfortably against her legs.

“Ahahah! Oh my god, you’re clueless!” The woman couldn’t help but laugh as she felt the young geek struggle uselessly against her grip. “I don’t have a partner either, silly! You can totally be mine if you want!”

“Y-you really want me to ride with you?” Brief asked, his face bright red as he looked up at the girl’s smiling face from between her tits.

“Of course I do! You’re pretty cute, after all~” She gave Brief a short, but strong, kiss on the lips to emphasize her point. “So, what do you say, Brief?”

“S-sure!” the younger boy replied. “I’d love to ride with you!”

“Thank you~” Suddenly, they both heard a loud clanking noise that indicated that the ride had finally returned to its starting position. Behind Emily, Brief could see the well-fucked guests remove themselves from the ride, their bodies covered in sex juices and their legs shaky from the orgasms they obviously just had. As soon as they were all out, several park employees moved in to hose down the minecarts that were just being used, making sure that they were spotless before the next group of guests rode and inevitably dirtied it again. “Looks like our turn has finally arrived.”

Brief and Emily both had their wristbands scanned ant they entered the ride together, sitting down on the seat inside the fake minecart together. Brief looked around him and saw that most of the carts had male/female partners in them, but there were a few female/female pairings as well, including in the cart right in front of him. Looking closely, Brief could see them both press a button beneath their seats before they sat down, causing long, double-pronged dildos to pop out right where they sat. Brief’s cock twitched as she watched them slowly impale themselves onto the sex toys, their moans ringing out and echoing inside the cave right in front of them.

“Alright, everyone! Please always remain within your minecart during the ride, but you don’t have to remain seated until you get to the top!” a park employee with bright pink hair and tiny vibrators taped to her nipples and clit explained next to the Splash Mountain controls. “Other than that, have fun, enjoy the view, and listen to all park employee instructions!”

With that, she pressed a button on the console in front of her and the minecarts began to move.

“Mmmm, Splash Mountain… this really does take me back~” Emily cooed next to Brief as the ride moved along at a leisurely pace. “I have a lot of fond memories of this place.”

“Y-yeah? Like what?” Brief asked awkwardly, his mind focused less on what she was saying and more on staring at her mostly-naked body and enjoying the feeling of her side rubbing up against his.

“Yeah, I lost my virginity here when I was just 18. It was to a completely random guy, like you, but I could tell just by looking at him that he could give me a very good time. Not only was I right, but he gave me my very first orgasm on this ride too – along with my second, my third, my fourth, and my fifth~” Emily replied as she reached down to finger her own clit. “I’ve also been on this ride with quite a few boyfriends and, whenever one of them left me for some younger slut, I always came right here to cheer myself up.”

“W-wow, I didn’t know that a place where you go to have sex could mean so much to someone,” Brief replied as the cart kept ascending, and the people around them began to fuck each other, or themselves, as the ride kept going.

“Of course they could! After all, even when it’s with strangers, sex is a very personal experience~” Emily turns towards Brief and scooted closer to him, allowing her soft breasts to press against his upper chest as she looked down on him with a smile. “Sex lets you relax, throw away your worries and insecurities, and express love for your own body. It’s thanks to getting fucked here that I learned how to make myself cum, and I’ve been masturbating every day ever since. But of course, it’s just about impossible to compare an imitation to the real thing, right?”

“Y-yeah, I guess so…” Brief replied, his voice shaking as he put his belongings in a compartment beneath his seat. “So… would you like to get started then?”

“Heheh, I thought you’d never ask~” Emily pulled Brief into another kiss, but this time it was much deeper. Her tongue snaked its way into his mouth and swirled around gently while her arms wrapped around his chest and pressed his body even harder against her bosom. Brief felt his hard cock press up hard against her thighs and he half-expected her to slip it into her pussy right then and there and start riding him all the way to the top. To his surprise, though, Emily pulled away and turned around, getting on her hands and knees on the large seat underneath them.

“So, have you ever fucked a girl doggy style before?” The brunette asked, wiggling her sexy rear as she reached back with one of her hands so spread her labia wide to give him a look deep inside her soaking pussy.

“No, not exactly,” Brief replied, clearly embarrassed by his inexperience. “So far, I’ve had a girl reverse-cowgirl style, uh… jet ski style, and uh… what do you call it when your dick just kinda ends up inside a girl during an orgy with so many women, you don’t know which way is up?”

“I think I’d just call that one ‘fun’ if I were you~” Emily replied as she kept wiggling her ass. “Don’t worry, though, this one has got to be one of the easiest. You just line up your cock, thrust forward, and then keep thrusting until I tell you to stop! Think you can handle that?”

“Y-yeah, I think so.” Taking a deep breath, Brief wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and carefully lined up with the girl’s waiting cunt. Pressing forward, he could feel the girl’s labia strain around his tip as she tried her best to keep his balance. Brief couldn’t see it, but Emily was making rather wild faces in front of him, rapidly switching between pain and pleasure as she felt herself stretched further than she ever had been before.

At first, Brief thought he wasn’t going to fit all the way inside, but he felt his cock head slip inside at the very last second, right before he was about to pull away. Emily let out a gasp of surprise and pleasure as she felt her walls parted, and her juices began to slide down her thighs and his shaft. Her pussy was wrapped so tightly around his thick spear that she could feel it twitch inside her with every beating of his heart, and each throb sent powerful vibrations through both her g-spot and her hard clit.

“Oh fuuuuuck…” Emily groaned, her tongue already hanging out of her mouth. “You’re only a few inches inside me, but you’re already making me feel so good! Ah! It’s… almost overwhelming!”

“A-ah! I’m sorry!” Brief couldn’t help but apologize as he slowly got used to the feeling her vagina wrapped around him. “Sh-should I pull out?”

“No! Don’t you dare!” Emily begged, her arms shaking but not giving out quite yet. “We’ve barely even started the ride! If you don’t fuck me, I swear, I’m going to go crazy! So please, keep going!”

“O-okay!” Brief replied, starting to sweat from all the pressure he suddenly felt himself under. “I’ll try my best!”

With that, the redhead finally began to thrust properly into Emily from behind, his penis delving deeper and deeper inside the moaning woman with every jab. While Brief still couldn’t see the woman’s face or the look of pure drooling ecstasy that was currently plastered upon it, he could see out past Emily to the park around them through holes and gaps in the fake mountain’s tunnel system. He could see dozens of men and women all around the park fucking each other silly. Though, he really didn’t have to look far to find people fucking each other since there was practically an orgy happening around him on the ride.

The sights and sounds, combined with Emily’s own excited moaning, encouraged Brief to thrust faster and harder into the older girl, causing her tits to sway underneath her. Emily was trying her best to keep up, but she was already so overwhelmed. The feeling of Brief’s cock almost reaching her cervix, along with the sensation of his groin slamming against her clit every time he bottomed out, was almost too much for her already. She was so wet by now that his dick was practically drowning in her juices, and it felt like each individual fold of her pussy was trying to make him cum.

“Oh fuck! You’re… you’re bigger than I thought!” Emily screamed as she was forced to hold onto the guard rail of the minecart to keep herself from falling flat onto her face. “And for your first time doggy style… you really know how to push a girl’s buttons! Oh fuck! I… I think I’m going to cum already!”

“Are… are you serious!?” Brief gasped, the news encouraging him to thrust even faster. He couldn’t believe he was about to make a woman finish so easily.

“Do you think… I’m lying right now?!” Emily asked, barely able to say anything between her moans. “I couldn’t fake this if I tried! Mmnngh! Too good! Too good too good to good! Ah! Aaaaaaah!” Brief gasped sharply as she felt the woman’s pussy suddenly clamp down hard around, trying its best to make him cum as Emily screamed in orgasmic bliss. There, Brief found himself face-to-face with two surprising events. First, he somehow managed to avoid cumming inside the girl despite the intense instinct to do so and, secondly, he found himself temporarily blinded by a bright flash of light.

“Ah!” Brief gasped as he covered his eyes on reflex, his cock still deep inside the orgasming girl in front of him. “What was that?”

“What… was what?” Emily asked as she slowly came out of her blissful daze. “Oh… you mean the Splash Camera?”

“Splash Camera? What’s that?” Brief asked as he took a break in fucking Emily, allowing his dick to come back from the metaphorical edge it was so dangerously close to.

“Well, if you haven’t noticed, Splash Mountain is absolutely covered in cameras, each equipped with a special technology that senses whenever you orgasm, or ‘splash’, and takes a picture. Then, at the very end, you get to take those photos home with you and share them with your friends, or just use them as happily little reminders of orgasms past~”

“Oh wow, this ride is even more impressive than thought it was!” Brief replied as the carts kept climbing ever higher, the number of people visible outside growing from the dozens to the hundreds as they all got an even better view of Mizuryu Kei Land.

“Lots of people play games with each other to see if they can get more photos than each other,” Emily continued as she caught her breath. “But, since we don’t know anyone else on this ride, why don’t we try to beat my high score? Right now, it’s seven~”

“I-I can try and do that,” Brief replied, though he clearly wasn’t confident at all.

“Good… then let’s try a new position~” Emily, using all of her energy, twisted her body around Brief’s cock and raised her right leg so that it so that her foot was now resting on the redhead’s shoulder. “There we go! And please, don’t hold back~”

Brief gulped and grabbed tightly onto the woman’s raised leg, using it as leverage to thrust himself into Emily even harder and faster than before. It was an odd feeling to have her thigh against his chest as he plowed in and out of her, but Brief couldn’t help but admit that it was a pleasant sensation. It felt even better for Emily, it seemed, as she gasped and screamed with every powerful thrust that seemed perfectly angled to stimulate her clit. Still coming off the high of her last orgasm, she didn’t have very far to go to reach her second, and soon Brief felt the familiar feeling of her juices splashing against his groin and a nearby camera snapping another photo.

“Ah, yes! That’s two! Let’s go for three now!” Turning herself in more, Emily lies down on her back and allows Brief to simply pound into her from above, classic missionary style. This was the first time Brief had ever fucked anyone like this, though, so the classic was completely fresh in his mind. The way her walls slid along his shaft was so enrapturing, and the way her breasts swayed and her face scrunched with every thrust excited him even more. He thought for sure that he was going to finish first this time but, to his surprise, Emily let out yet another scream as she came once more.

“Th-that’s three!” Emily gasped, her voice so ragged from her moans and screams that she could barely talk. Grabbing Brief’s shoulders, she pulled herself up and began to thrust herself instead, her chest pressing up against his through her shirt once more as she tried to move as quickly as she could in his lap. “Come on! I know you can give me… at least one more before we get to the top!”

Brief nodded and grabbed onto the girl’s hips, but they had nearly reached the peak of the mountain now, and he the peak of his pleasure. Around them, they were now so high that they could have seen thousands of people, all seemingly the size of ants, fucking around them in the park if they had bothered to look at anything other than each other’s moaning faces. Instead, their gazes remained firmly locked on the other’s as Emily felt herself blow through one last orgasm just as the minecarts came to a stop.

“Alright, everyone, time to strap yourselves in!” announced purple-haired woman who manned the safety checkpoint at the top of the ride. Brief glanced over to her and felt his dick throb once again when he saw she was wearing only a pair of silver high heels. “Buckle your seat belts and lower your safety bars! You can keep fucking if you want to, but you need to do so in a way that ensures neither of you will go flying out during the fall!”

“Well… looks like we won’t have a chance to break your record now,” Brief said a little sadly, his dick right on the precipice of orgasm as he adjusted his position so that the park worker could strap them both into their seat.

“What are you talking about?” Emily asked, now sitting in Brief’s lap full cowgirl style, their shared strap pressing her chest up against his even harder than before. “The ride’s not over yet~”

“Okay, everyone! Have a wonderful, wet time!” The purple-haired park employee as she pressed a few buttons on her console, allowing the ride to start moving again.

“Come on, Brief! We’ve only got a few more seconds left!” Emily said desperately as they both thrust into each other as hard as their restraints would allow. “Make me cum on your fat cock again! Come on! You can do it!”

“I… I’m trying!” Grabbing onto the woman’s rear, Brief thrust as hard as he could, trying desperately to hold off his own orgasm until, right as the ride was about to fall down the other side of the mountain, it burst through.

The first thing Brief noticed when the minecarts began their descent was, of course, the feeling of his own orgasm, as it completely flooded his mind as he felt his seed flood Emily’s incredibly tight pussy. The second thing he noticed was his body suddenly jerking downwards as the ride began is near-vertical descent. This would not have felt all that remarkable, but Emily was forced downwards as well, and she was jerked down so hard that the tip of Brief's cock actually hit the round ring of her cervix. In fact, it didn’t just hit her cervix, it actually managed to press through the dilated hole and enter into her womb, strengthening his own orgasm and allowing his seed to be sprayed directly into her baby-making cavity. The third thing Brief noticed was the feeling of nails being raked across his back as he felt the (now familiar) feeling of the girl’s pussy squeeze in a powerful orgasm.

Brief expected her to finally be satisfied and finally take a break but, to his surprise, the brunette girl's body refused to quit. Even as they accelerated down the mountain, Emily kept thrusting and her hands kept squeezing she came again and again and again, coating his thighs and the seat beneath them in her feminine juices. Brief could see her eyes glaze over as the world became nothing but ecstasy as the speed of her orgasms somehow sped up instead of slowing down. Acting on pure instinct alone, Emily pulled Brief into one last kiss before the minecarts passed through Splash Mountain’s famous waterfall and reached the bottom.

“Wow… that was… that was incredible! I don’t think I’ve ever had an orgasm that powerful!” Brief gasped, soaking wet as he finally managed to escape Emily's powerful lips. “I can see now why you love this ride so much, Emily! Wait… Emily? Why aren’t you replying?”

Brief looked curiously at the girl’s face and saw that her eyes were still glazed over, and her tongue was hanging uselessly outside of her mouth. Soon, he realized that her pussy was still throbbing wildly around his shaft, seemingly cumming every half a second, and that the nearest Splash Camera was taking pictures so fast that it was practically a forming a video.

“Uh… can I get some help here?” Brief called out to the staff when the carts finally stopped at the start again. “I think something is wrong with my friend.”

“Oh my word!” the pink-haired girl who ran the ride gasped as soon as she saw the state Emily was in. Reaching under her control panel, she took out a blue whistle and blew it as hard and as loudly as she could. “We’ve got a 23-19 here! 23-19!”

It only took a minute for the paramedic girls to arrive, each wearing an adorable white nurse cap on their heads, sterile white gloves, and an armband with a red cross behind the park logo on their arms. They were both carrying a stretcher in between them, which they carefully put on the ground once they reached where Brief was sitting.

“Alright, easy now…” The nurse with pink hair told the nurse with blue hair as the latter unstrapped Brief and Emily and carefully lifted her up off of Brief’s sensitive cock. “We don’t want to trigger another chain orgasm. She’s already ahegao enough already, after all.”

“Ahegao? What the heck is that?” Brief asked, grunting as he felt Emily’s pussy dragged excruciatingly slowly along his cock.

“Well, have you ever heard of multiple orgasms?” The paramedic with pink hair asked as Brief noticed Emily’s sex stickers turn red. “Well, going ahegao is like that, only the orgasms refuse to stop. If a girl feels good enough, she’ll be so sensitive and hyper-aware of pleasure that almost anything will set her off. Needless to say, this is the most common injury here in Mizuryu Kei Land.”

“Wow… is she going to be alright?” Brief asked just before Emily was popped off the tip of his dick, causing her to have another five orgasms before they could even put her back down onto the stretcher.

“Don’t worry, it’s not permanent,” the paramedic with blue hair assured him. “Worst case scenario is she passes out for a day, but most just eventually recover after they go long enough without cumming. Chances are, you’ll see her walking around the park again by the end of the day.”

“Phew…” Brief sighed as his body finally relaxed.

“Alright, let’s get this girl back to the Cooldown Tent!” the pink-haired girl announced before they both lifted Emily off the ground, carrying her off out of sight and leaving Brief alone in his minecart. Deep down, he hoped that she’d look back on this as fondly as the first time she rode Splash Mountain, but the look on her face made him wonder if she’d remember any of this at all.

“Glad we got that taken care of!” the girl who ran the ride said as she walked over to Brief. “Oh, and before I forget…” The woman reached underneath Brief’s seat, took out his pregnancy stamp card, and awarded him his fourth impregnation stamp. “And don’t forget to pick up your pictures on the way out! Don’t worry, you can have that girl’s along with your own too~”

“Uh, thanks, miss!” Brief said awkwardly as he stood up. “I'll see you later, I guess.”

Brief wandered along the path to the mountain’s gift shop and stumbled inside, where he found a seemingly endless supply of lewd and gaudy memorabilia for sale. He ignored most of it, though, and went straight to the cashier, who was a cute Japanese woman with short black hair. She smiled, scanned his wristband, and a machine next to her spat out around 80 Polaroid photos.

“My goodness! Someone really had fun on the ride today!” the cashier gasped in shock.

“That might actually be an understatement,” Brief replied as she took the photographs. “Where am I even going to put these things?”

“Well, for a small fee, you can have them taken back to your locker for you,” the cashier replied as Brief looked through the many faces of bliss captured in the pornographic pictures in his hands. “Or, if you want to show off what you did to the park, you can pin it the Splash Mountain memory board over there!”

Confused, Brief turned around and saw a large group of women standing around a large cork bulletin board that was covered in dirty pictures taken on the ride. Even though he already knew that sex was so casual here, it still surprised Brief to see women pin naked pictures of themselves orgasming shamelessly, and then just laugh about it with their friends. Some of the girls were even comparing each other’s outfits and makeup in the photos, arguing who had the best O-face and what clothes made someone look their best when they came. As he watched, Brief wondered if he was ever really going to get used to this place.

“Uh… I think I’ll have them delivered back to my locker,” Brief replied, handing the photos back and letting her scan his wrist once more.

“Very well then, sir!” the naked cashier replied before handing the photos to one of her coworkers. “Was there anything else you wanted?”

“Well… I suppose I could use another ride recommendation,” Brief admitted after a moment’s thought.

“Oh, well why didn’t you say so?” the cashier gasped. “I think I know the perfect ride for a handsome stud like you~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to leave a comment if you liked the story!


	7. The Swinger's Carousel

“Have you by any chance heard of The Swinger’s Carousel?” The cashier asked sultrily.

“The Swingers Carousel?” Brief repeated. “Well, I was on the Carnal Carousel earlier. Is it anything like that?”

“Well, they both involve going in circles, but that’s where the similarities end.” The woman took Brief by the hand and led him to the gift shop window, where she pointed outside towards a nearby tower with two giant disks spinning in opposite directions sitting on top of it. Although it was far away, Brief could see people riding around in swings attached to each disk, wind rushing through their hair as they flew through the air. “How it works is simple. The carousel has two levels; a top one for girls, and a bottom one for boys. Once everyone’s in their seats, each level will spin for a little bit before stopping and then coming back together. This will lower whichever girl is right above you into your lap, and then you can have sex with each other until the ride starts spinning again!”

“Wow… that sounds intense,” Brief said in amazement as he stared out the window.

“It’s a lot of fun, and it’s a great way to meet new people! Like… speed dating, but with sex! Plus, if you could handle Splash Mountain, I know you can handle this!” the Japanese woman replied.

“Well, I wasn’t planning on doing anything else, so I guess I’ll try it,” Brief said, his cock already throbbing at the idea of this new ride. “Thanks for the suggestion.”

“No problem, sir! Have a fuck-tastic day!” The cashier said with a wave as Brief left the shop.

He then made his way towards the ride, his erection bobbing up and down in front of him as he went. He was honestly surprised that he was already so used to being naked, able to walk past people with his dick completely exposed without so much as batting an eye – though, he still flinched whenever a cute girl winked at him.

Brief kept to himself as he made his short journey to the Swinger’s Carousel, but he couldn’t help but look around and see what others were doing as he walked. Along the way, he saw people holding orgies on the grass, women comparing dildos that they had bought, people masturbating as they watched people casually fuck, and even a man asking an entire group of women out on a date – and the group of women agreeing.

“Wow, this place really does lower your inhibitions,” Brief thought to himself as he entered the men’s line at the Swinger’s Carousel. “Or maybe they were always like this, and this is just giving them the chance to act like their true selves? It’s honestly hard to tell.”

Brief glanced upwards and saw that he had arrived just in time; the spinning ride had just come to a stop and lowered to let off its passengers. Brief could see that most of them were exhausted, dripping sweat and juices as they walked or hobbled away from the ride. Once they were free, the park workers helped everyone clean themselves off before turning their attention to spraying down the swings that they had just used. With that complete, they let a portion of the parkgoers who were waiting in line, including Brief, into the small gated area directly around the ride, where they stored their things in small lockers and had their wristbands scanned for payment. Then, one by one, they were seated onto their swings, with the women doing so from a raised platform to reach the swings on the upper level. Brief noticed that the girls’ swings were just harnesses without any seats, likely to give the men unrestricted access to them once they were paired. It also gave Brief a very personal view of a woman’s bald pussy directly above him when he sat down into his swing.

“Thank you for choosing the Swinger’s Carousel!” a girl with pink hair who was wearing sandals, diamond nipple rings, an employee armband, and nothing else said as she buckled Brief safely into his seat. “Please remain seated at all times, and don’t do anything your partner isn’t comfortable with when the ride is stopped.”

“Y-you got it.” Brief held onto his swing’s cables tightly as the ride raised him terrifyingly up into the air. He was at least four stories into the sky by the time the ride finally stopped, nearly making his heart stop as he stared down to the ground. He was glad he at least wasn’t on the girl’s level, which was at least a story above him, but he didn’t have long to be thankful before the ride began to spin.

It began slow and almost leisurely, but it soon began to pick up pace until the erotic sights around him became nothing more than a blur he couldn’t even focus on. Wind rushed past his head as the centrifugal force of the spin caused the swings to move upwards like petals around an incredibly dizzy flower. Despite his best efforts, Brief screamed almost the entire time.

After about two minutes of spinning, though, the ride came to a complete stop, and Brief could hear the section above him being lowered downwards. The geek looked up just in time to see a girl with short brown hair, hazel eyes, and a tight yellow bikini being lowered into his lap.

“Oh! Why hello there!” The woman giggled softly as she felt Brief’s hard cock press against her between her soft ass cheeks. “It looks like I got really lucky for my first spin!”

“Th-thanks.” Brief’s face flushed red as the girl ground her rear back against his groin. “So, what’s your n-name?”

“Sorry, but we don’t have time for that!” The woman reached down, pulled her bikini panties to the side, and lined the tip of Brief’s cock up with her lower lips with practiced precision. “We’ve only got five minutes, after all, so we have to make the most of it!”

Brief let out a gasp as the girl suddenly slammed her hips down as hard as she could, engulfing him with the warm squeezing walls of her pussy. She wasn’t well lubricated, so he didn’t make it that far inside her at first, but the brunette quickly got to work fixing that by grabbing the cables of the swing and thrusting as hard as she could.

“Guuuh!” Brief couldn’t help but moan as he felt his dick slide against her folds as she slowly picked up her pace. His groans were joined by the illicit moans of the others on the ride as they began to fuck as well, creating a chorus of slapping flesh and cries of ecstasy – and it seemed that no one was louder than the woman currently riding his dick.

“Fuck! I haven’t had a meat rod this big in a long time!” the brunette grunted as her walls grew wetter with each thrust she gave. “It’s reaching so deep inside me! Aaaaah, it’s like I’m in heaven!”

“Thanks!” Brief reached around and grabbed the woman’s soft, naked thighs and began to thrust to, helping drive his shaft ever closer towards her cervix. “You feel amazing too! Your pussy is so tight and loving… I could just… stay in all day!”

“I’d let you prove that if I could, but for now… just pound me as hard as you can!” the girl ordered, her modest breasts bouncing with each movement she made. “Don’t bother holding back! I don’t care if you mess up my insides, or ruin my cunt for other guys! I just want you to make me cum!”

“I-if you say so!” Brief tried his best to keep up with the woman, but she was thrusting herself down onto him so hard and fast that he barely had the chance to move. His cock kept moving inside her, however, twitching and throbbing against her folds as excitement built up inside him.

“Aaaah! Yes, right there! Can you feel it?” The brunette thrust herself down at a specific angle so the tip of Brief’s cock hit her walls at a specific spot, causing her lower abdomen to bulge out a little in the process. “That spot right there! That’s my favorite spot! Keep hitting it!”

“I-I’m trying my best!” Brief said desperately, trying his best to aim for the spot with his hips but getting distracted by how amazing the rest of her pussy made him feel too.

“Come on, come on! I want to cum on this big, fat dick of yours before it’s too late!” the girl replied, growing sweatier by the second. “Make my eyes fucking cross you little bastard!”

It took a few minutes of loud moas and violent grinds, but the bikini-clad woman felt herself start to get close to the edge. Brief could tell she was getting close too by the way her thrusts grew more erratic and the way her warm juices seemed to flow like a river over his shaft. Suddenly, her whole body seized, and the brunette gave out her loudest cry yet before finally stopping her assault on Brief’s groin.

“Aaaaah… now that’s why I love coming to this park~” she cooed as she felt the harness around her start to lift her off Brief’s dick. “Oh, looks like our time is up! See you around, hot stuff! Treat the next girl just as good as you treated me~”

“Y-yeah, see you around.” Brief waved the girl goodbye as he relaxed in his seat, dick still hard and drenched in her arousal. He didn’t have long to relax before the ride started again, though, and when it came to a stop found himself paired with a girl with short, crimson red hair, playful red eyes, tight red tube top, and a short black mini-skirt with absolutely nothing underneath.

“Eheheh, hey there, buddy~” The new girl giggled as she put Brief’s cock right between her thighs. “How’s it going? Enjoying the ride?”

“Y-yeah, it seems pretty good so far,” Brief replied, trying to squirm too much as he felt his cock against her soft skin. “How about you?”

“Me? I can’t get enough of rides like this!” she replied, sliding her dripping labia across the top of Brief’s shaft. “My favorite rides are always the thrill-seekers, and while this one isn’t as extreme as some of the others, it’s still great! I mean, just look how high we are! If the cables holding us up snapped, there’s no way we’d survive the fall!”

“I-I guess so…” Brief replied, his dick twitching as he glanced down towards the ground and a shot of adrenaline ran through his body.

“And if they broke while you were spinning, you’d probably fly right out of the park! I know these rides are supposed to be 100% safe, but just thinking about it makes me so…” Instead of finishing her sentence, the crimson-haired girl simply lifted herself up and impaled herself onto Brief’s long shaft, showing him just how turned on she was in the process.

“Guuh, aaaah!” Brief couldn’t help but scream as his long pole entered her snatch, which was already practically squeezing like a vice.

“Aaaah, yes! That’s the stuff! Nothing ever beats having sex on these rides!” The woman began to eagerly thrust herself up and down. Her strokes weren’t very long, but her movements were rapid, and she was so tight that Brief could feel almost every single bump inside her rub against his shaft. “Let’s do it so hard that we start swinging!”

“W-wait, please do-aaah!” Brief gasped as the girl suddenly began swinging her legs hard in front of her, causing Brief’s swing to start moving back and forth in the air and driving his dick even deeper inside the woman in the process.

“What was that?” the daredevil girl said with a smirk as she glanced back at Brief, legs still swinging. “Do you want me to stop?”

“N-never mind! Aaah! Y-you can keep going!” Brief replied.

“That’s what I thought~” The crimson-haired girl kept riding Brief’s cock for the next few minutes, squeezing him for all he was worth as Brief tried his best not to look down and just enjoy the sensations. His partner didn’t have that problem, though, and clearly loved every second she had on his dick until the ride finally lifted her back up into the air.

“Mmmm, that was great!” The girl sighed, coming off a small orgasm as she left Brief’s lap. “I’ll see you later, okay? Enjoy the rest of the ride!”

“Yeah… I’ll be sure to-waaaah!” Brief’s panting transitioned directly into another scream as the carousel began spinning once again. By the time it finally stopped, the geek’s throat was a little sore as he desperately tried to catch his breath.

Fortunately for him, the next girl who was lowered down onto him much more chilled-out than the last one was. She had long blonde hair, a light blue ribbon tied around her head, soft brown eyes, a pair of pink tights with a massive hole where the crotch should have been, and a pink bra that was so small that it was practically just strings. She was also surfing the web on her cell phone, which Brief was shocked the ride operators allowed onto the ride, and she was so engrossed in it that she didn’t even look up when the carousel lowered her pussy onto Brier’s rod and impaled her with his impressive length.

“Uh… h-hi there,” Brief greeted nervously as the girl sat there, his shaft pulsing lightly against her warm walls.

“Hey,” the girl replied, almost on auto-pilot. “How’s it going?”

“Uh… pretty good, I guess…” Brief swallowed loudly. “So… what are you looking at?”

“Just pics my friends have sent me.” The blonde girl showed Brief her phone and he saw several mostly-naked women taking poses in front of rides around the park, each of them dripping with cum more often than not. “It’s a game we like to play where we try and see how many rides we can do before we have to go home. Oh, that reminds me – do you mind if I take a picture with you?”

“I, uh, guess not,” Brief replied.

The girl raised her phone, made a peace sign with her fingers, and immediately posted the photo of her and Brief online.

“On the Swinger’s Carousel with this redhead,” she typed into the photo’s caption. “He’s got a pretty good-sized dick, but he’s not moving yet. What loser.”

“H-hey! I can read that!” Brief complained over her shoulder.

“So? You’re still not moving,” the girl pointed out.

Brief let out a small whine but grabbed the girl’s hips anyways, lifting her up into the air as high as he could before slamming her back down. His arms were weak, so he couldn’t lift her that far, but he was at least able to start a good rhythm of fucking her.

“That’s better,” the girl said over the sound of her rear colliding with Brief’s hips. “Try not to thrust too hard, though, I’m still in the middle of a conversation.”

“Y-yes, ma’am!” Brief spent the next few minutes pounding in and out of the girl’s tight cunt. She didn’t seem to react much verbally no matter how hard Brief shoved himself into her, but he could tell she was enjoying it by the way her folds squeezed and writhed around him whenever he bottomed out. He finally managed to get a reaction out of her when he reached around and played with her clit with his fingers, which got her to gasp and moan a little. Brief kept focusing on her clit to try and make her do it more, but he found his session with her cut short when the ride lifted the girl back up into the air.

“Not bad – I’d give your dick an 8/10. Good, but you still don’t know how to use it right,” she said casually as her juices dripped down onto Brief’s throbbing cock from above. “I’ll tell my friends about you, so try not to disappoint them if you ever meet up, okay?”

“What? But how will I know who they- aaaaah!” Brief was cut off as the ride began turning once again. He was starting to get used to the spinning, but it was still hard for him not to be disoriented by the way the world twirled around him.

This time, the woman who was lowered into Brief’s lap had dark brown hair, tan skin, sparkling brown eyes, a tight red crop top, and tiny red thong. She also had a very mischievous look on her face as she was lowered down towards, Brief, her tongue licking her lips as she eyed Brief’s long cock. She quickly moved her thong to the side and reached down to line herself up with the redheaded boy’s dick, taking it all inside her in one motion.

“Fuuuuck! Now that’s what I call a handshake!” The woman shivered a few times as the tip of Brief’s dick sat less than a centimeter away from her cervix. “Mmm, I definitely lucked out today!”

“Y-yeah… me too!” Brief grunted as the woman began to thrust herself up and down, her large breasts swaying through the air as she did so. “You’re… really quite beautiful!”

“Really?” The woman playfully grabbed Brief’s hands and placed them onto her soft tits. “If you think that, then why don’t you prove it?~”

Brief took the hint, gripped his hands onto her soft flesh, and began to fuck her as hard and as fast as he could. The tanned woman, in turn, rewarded him with extravagant moans and gushes of her warm juices as her lustful walls squeezed down around him again and again. Brief could tell that her pussy was trying to milk him of every last drop of cum he had, and it was doing a good job too since his previously distant orgasm was suddenly getting very close.

“H-hey! I’m… I’m gonna finish soon!” Brief warned the girl as he felt his balls start to tighten. “It’s okay if I cum inside, right?”

“Of course it is! I want to feel your thick cream inside me! I want you to stuff my womb so full that I’ll feel your warm seed inside me for days! I want you’re your hose to-“ The woman suddenly cut herself off as she looked down and noticed the golden wristband on Brief’s wrist. “Oh shit! You’re a VIP?”

“Uh, yeah… you didn’t notice that?” Brief grunted as he kept thrusting.

“Oh fuck! You can’t cum inside me! I don’t want to get knocked up by some guy I just met!” The woman grabbed onto the cables above her harness and tried to hoist herself up off of Brief’s dick, but he was so long that she only made it about halfway before her arms gave out and she fell back down, unintentionally slamming her pussy onto Brief’s cock and stimulating him even further. “This isn’t good, this isn’t good! You have to pull out right now!”

“I-I’m trying!” Brief replied, doing everything in his power to slip out of her but his panic only succeeded in stimulating his dick more as he rubbed against her folds. “J-just try and hold still and maybe I can… slip… out… aaaah!

“Come on! Please, hold yourself back!” The woman begged as Brief’s struggles caused her to keep moaning. “If you cum inside me right now, there’s no way I won’t get pregnant! J-just… try to imagine you’re someplace else or something!”

Brief tried his best but found the task to be completely impossible. There was no way he could ignore the incredible body right in front of him – the way she looked, the lewd sounds that she made, and the way she felt against both his cock and body were all kept grabbing his lustful attention again and again. Brief tried to take his mind off her by looking elsewhere, but he was by the sight and sounds of dozens of people fucking each other loudly around him which aroused him even more. In the end, he had to close his eyes to try and stave off his orgasm, but he was only delaying the inevitable. After a few minutes of their unproductive struggles, right before the ride was scheduled to lift her off and start spinning one last time, Brief felt himself hurtle right over the edge and he began spraying the woman’s womb down with his thick fertile jizz. The ‘Free Pussy’ sticker that she had on her stomach turned red in a matter of moments.

“Noooo!” The tan woman’s body shook slightly with every shot of semen that splashed into her womb. “I can’t believe this!”

“Nnnngh! I’m so sorry!” Brief grunted as he sat through the longest orgasm of his young life.

The freshly-impregnated woman would have said more but the ride finally lifted her up off Brief’s squirting dick and back up into the air before she could. Brief’s orgasm was still ongoing, though, and his dick sprayed three more shots before the flood of sperm finally quieted down to a trickle. The first two shots fell harmlessly onto the ground below, but the last one was fired right as the carousel reached top speed, which caused the massive shot of white goo to go flying out of Brief’s cock and off into the distance somewhere.

* * *

“Alright, boys! I’ve been having lots of fun with you guys, but how about we have a little contest~?” Panty said as she got down on her knees in the grass, surrounded by a large group of mostly-nude men. “Whoever can coat my tits with the biggest load gets me all to themselves at my hotel room tonight!”

“Oh, hell yeah!” one of the guys shouted as they all began to furiously jerk off their exposed dicks.

Panty smiled and closed her eyes as the men all crowded around her and she waited for her warm and sticky gifts. However, before any of the men could finish, a massive shot of thick jizz descended seemingly out of thin air and splashed all over Panty’s breasts, painting them completely white in the process.

“Holy shit!” Panty exclaimed when she looked down and saw the layer of cum coating her chest. “That’s the biggest squirt of nut sauce I’ve seen in at least five hundred cum shots! I know we just started, but I think we can call this contest closed~” Panty groped her slick breasts as arousal ran through her body. “So, which one of you is the lucky winner?”

“Uh…” The men all looked at each other in confusion.

“Seriously? What the fucking shit!?” The blonde angel shouted. “If it wasn’t one of you guys, then who the hell was it?”

* * *

“Hey, uh… sorry about what happened up there,” Brief said to the tanned woman right above him as the ride came to its final stop.

“Don’t worry, it’s fine. You did everything you could, and I’m the one who stuck it in without checking if you were VIP. Besides, it still felt really good~ I never knew getting knocked up could make me feel so… excited!” she replied, pussy still dripping with Brief’s cum as they were all let out of their swings one by one. “In fact… do you want to ride again with me in nine months or so?”

“U-uh, I’d love to, b-but I'm not sure I'll be able to go here again after this visit,” Brief stammered as he stood up from his seat.

“Ah, that’s a shame,” the tan woman replied as she slipped her thong back in place. “Oh well. See you around~”

Brief swallowed nervously and waved goodbye to the woman as she and the other parkgoers went to retrieve their things from the nearby lockers. Brief soon followed behind them to get his map and card as park workers began spraying down the Swingers Carousel for the group of riders.

“My my! It looks like someone had a good time!” the pink-haired girl who ran the ride said as she took Brief’s stamp card and added his fifth stamp to mark to it. “Would you like to ride again? Or would you like a suggestion for another ride?”

“Actually, I’m pretty beat… I think I’ll take a break from rides for now,” Brief replied.

“Oh, if you need some help staying aroused, we have something for that~” Before Brief could react, she had injected him with another one of those revitalizing shots, and he found his dick just as hard as it was a few minutes ago.

“Ow!” Brief gasped, rubbing his arm. “Uh, thanks, but that’s not what I meant. I think I’d like to find somewhere I can just… catch my breath, you know?” Brief’s stomach suddenly let out a low rumble. “I… suppose a bite to eat right about now would be pretty good too.”

“Well, why didn’t you just say so?” the pink-haired woman replied. “I know just the place you can go…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked the story or have any suggestions, be sure to let me know in a comment! Your feedback really helps encourage me to keep writing!


	8. The Milkmaid Café

“The Milkmaid Café? What’s that?” Brief replied curiously to the pink-haired woman’s suggestion.

“It’s only one of the most delightful places to eat in the whole park, of course!” the ride operator explained. “They have cold drinks, sweet cakes, coffee, and everything you need to recharge your energy. Plus, I think you’ll find that the waitresses there really aren’t slacks with their service~”

“Well, I guess I can give it a try. Where can I find it?” Brief asked.

“Well, I’d recommend just following the sound of bouncing, but if that doesn’t work you can find it a little way south of here closer to the entrance.” The mostly naked woman pointed in the direction Brief should go. “Just look for the café that looks like a barn and you can’t miss it.”

“Thanks a lot, miss. I’ll see you around!” Brief said before heading off.

“You’re welcome! And have a magical day, sir!” the worker called out after him.

After a few minutes of walking with his erection bobbing in front of him, the redhead managed to spot the café in question, with a pink neon sign over the entrance letting him know he had found the right place. Walking in, he found the restaurant to be fairly modest with glass tables, wooden seating, a small checkout counter, and enough seating for about thirty people maximum. Brief barely noticed any of that, however, as his eyes were locked instantly on the waitresses. A minority of them, mainly the smaller ones, were wearing revealing milkmaid outfits with ridiculously short skirts, obviously no panties, and shirts that clung to their bodies like a second skin. Most of them, however, were wearing nothing but cow-print bikinis and headbands with cow ears on them, and their breasts were so ridiculously large compared to their bodies that he really could hear them jiggle whenever they so much as took a single step.

“Wow… I didn’t even know breasts could get that big.” A small drop of drool hung from Brief’s mouth for a moment before he hurriedly wiped it away. He was so enraptured by the waitress’s bodies that he barely even registered the people having sex at almost every table in the room. “Focus, Briefers. You’re here for food first. You can… get to know the waitresses afterwards.”

Brief began to walk towards the front counter to look at the café’s menu when he was stopped by a loud and familiar orgasmic scream.

“Oooooh yeah! That’s the stuff!” The voice cried out, ecstasy dripping off every word. “Cover my taste buds in your sweet white goo! I love it so much!”

“Wait, I know that voice. Is that…” Brief turned to where he heard the cries and spotted Stocking sitting at a table in the corner of the café, still wearing her headband, obscene tube top, ‘Free Touch’ sticker and tight sexy stockings that she had the last time he saw her. At the moment, the violet-haired angel had a small cup of vanilla pudding in one hand, a spoon in the other, and had a small mountain of sweets piled onto the table in front of her.

“Mmmm, so good!” Stocking stomped her feet rapidly on the ground in glee as she took another bite of her pudding. “The last time I had anything this good, I had to spend all my heaven coins on it – and yet I’m getting this for free! Oh god, I have to be dreaming!”

“It is! Hey there, Stocking! It’s good to see you again!” Brief waved and walked over to the angel. “Do you mind if I sit with you?”

Stocking removed the spoon in her mouth and looked the redhead up and down with an unamused look on her face.

“Do I know you?” she asked flatly.

“What? It’s me, Brief! We’ve fought ghosts together, we’ve known each other since Daten City High school…” Brief’s explanation was met with only a blank stare. “Augh… I’m also the one who got you your VIP ticket.”

“Oh, right. You.” Stocking let out an annoyed sigh. “You can sit down if you want, but you’re going to lose an arm if you eat any of my stuff.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Brief stammered as he sat down across from Stocking. “So, I take it that means you’re enjoying the food here.”

“You bet your ass I am. I’ve been going around to every restaurant and food stand in the park and getting one of everything sweet.” Stocking took another bite of her pudding and made a noise more orgasmic than the girl a few seats down literally having an orgasm. “Mmm, so delish! I don’t know how they do it, but I swear each new dish I try is tastier than the last!” Stocking took yet another bite and licked her spoon spotlessly clean. “What about you? Are you having a good time getting your rocks off fucking random sluts?”

“N-no! I’ve been doing lots more than just that!” Brief put up his hands defensively. “I’ve been going on rides, playing games, and seeing the sights!”

“So… fucking random sluts then,” Stocking replied curtly.

“… yeah.” Brief’s head and shoulders slumped, unable to stop himself from feeling ashamed even though there was a woman being double-teamed by two men only a few feet away. “Can you really hold it against me, though? Having sex with people is what this place was made for.”

“Yes, I can.” Stocking took another bite of her food. “Don’t get me wrong, I don’t have anything against sex personally, but there is something wrong with having absolutely no standards. As far as I’m concerned, your class is just as low as my bitch sister’s right now.”

“Sh-she’s not low class! She’s just… really friendly,” Brief argued, though Stocking didn’t dignify him with a response “So, does this mean you really won’t be having sex at all while you’re here?”

“I never said that,” Stocking pointed out. “I’m just waiting for a guy – or girl – who’s worth it. Not that anyone has even come remotely close yet, though.”

As she spoke, one of the cow waitresses with wavy brown hair walked up to Stocking with a black tray in her hands. “Hello again!” she greeted chipperly. “Is there anything else you wanted to get, ma’am? Another coffee perhaps?”

“Nah, I’m good for now,” Stocking replied.

“Excellent! And what about you, sir?” The cow girl turned towards Brief, nearly hitting him in the face with her massive bust in the process.

“I’ll, uh, have some cream cake with some hot chocolate please,” Brief replied after a quick glance at the menu. “For here.”

“Alright then, that’ll be twelve Munchies, please!” she replied. Brief held up his wristband to be scanned, causing the waitress’s eyes to light up when she saw its golden sheen. “Oh, so you’re a VIP guest! Well then, I’ll be sure to get you a little extra something to help spice things up between you and your date~”

“I’ve never seen this guy before in my life,” Stocking said flatly at that comment.

“Heheh, well then, I’ll be sure to get you something to help you become fast friends then~” The waitress giggled as she scanned Brief’s wristband and went off towards toward the café’s kitchen area.

That left Brief alone with Stocking, and while he hoped that she’d continue speaking with him she instead focused entirely on her food. ‘Focus’ may have been too light of a word, however, as Stocking practically seemed to worship every single bite of pudding that she brought her mouth. She’d bring each scoop up towards her beautiful plump lips and take a good whiff of its sweet aroma delicately placing the spoon into her mouth. There, Brief could see her soft, delicate tongue start to lick at the sugary cream bit by bit, appreciating every single bit of it. Then, when the spoon was finally clean, she’d swallow it all down at once, her whole body shivering as she moaned wildly at the taste. Of course, the shivering shook her breasts, and while her bosom was not as titanic as the cow woman’s, it was still quite ample and hypnotizing to gaze at.

It didn’t take very long for Stocking to notice Brief’s gaze, however, and she let out an annoyed groan as soon as she did.

“Jeeze, did you seriously just sit here to gawk at me?” Stocking accused.

“S-sorry!” Brief apologized, his dick throbbing in his lap. “You just… look really good dressed like that.”

“I know,” Stocking replied, flipping her silky hair. “I guess you can keep looking if you want.”

“Th-thanks,” Brief said just as the waitress arrived with his order on her tray.

“Alright, here you are, sir! One cream cake, and one hot chocolate!” The waitress laid the items out in front of Brief along with a small napkin and a plastic fork. “I hope you like it! I made the whipped cream for the coco myself~”

“Gee, thanks.” Brief picked up his hot chocolate and took a long sip. “Mmm, very nice!” He moved onto his cake and took a large bite of it with his fork. “Wow, this is amazing! Is this cake bakery fresh?”

“Of course it is!” the waitress replied. “We only serve the best to our VIP guests, after all. Oh, speaking of which…” The woman reached between her large breasts and took out a small white bottle with a picture of a strawberry on the side. “I also go this for you~”

“Huh? What’s this?” Brief took the bottle and examined it closely. “Is it some kind of sauce?”

“Not quite!” The waitress giggled gain. “This little concoction is something we save exclusively for our male VIP guests. Just take a few sips of this and it’ll instantly transform your semen into the tastiest thing int world!”

“… you’ve got to be shitting me,” said Stocking.

“No, really, it’s the truth!” the waitress insisted to her. “I’ve had some flavored semen in the past and let me tell you that it tastes sweeter and more scrumptious than even the best items on our menu!”

“Yeah, and I can tell you that I shit gold nuggets, but that won’t make it true,” Stocking retorted.

“Well then, if you don’t believe me then why don’t you find out if I’m telling the truth yourself~” The waitress gestured towards Brief’s throbbing dick. Stocking stared for a few moments, as if contemplating her options, before finally speaking.

“Fine, I guess I don’t have anything to lose,” Stocking sighed.

“Excellent choice~” The waitress excitedly clapped her hands together before uncapping the white bottle and bringing it to Brief’s lips. “That’s it, drink up! Now we just need to wait for it to take effect…” The cow girl delicately massaged Brief’s balls and shaft with her soft fingers until the first drop of precum appeared at the tip of Brief’s cock. She gathered some of it up with her fingers and licked it off with her tongue. “Mmmmm~ Alright, he’s ready.”

“Okay, but I swear to god if this just takes like normal spooge I’m going to flip every single table in this goddamn café.” Stocking moved her chair closer to Brief’s, carefully put her long hair behind her shoulders, and leaned down over Brief’s long, hard dick. Brief held his breath in anticipation as the angel extended her tongue and ran it along his urethra, licking up the precum that had gathered there in the process. Within only a few moments, her eyes went wide, and the gothic girl stopped in her tracks completely.

“Uh, Stocking?” Brief asked with concern. “Are you okay?”

“… holy shit. You weren’t kidding at all.” Without warning, Stocking started licking again, but this time there wasn’t any tepidness to her tongue. Her licks were long and hard and desperately trying gather up as much of Brief’s precum off his sensitive cock as she could. “Oh god! I can’t believe I’m saying this, but this tastes better than even the most expensive pudding I’ve ever had! Just one lick fills my taste buds with more delicious flavor than eating a thousand cupcakes! This is absolutely incredible!”

When she was done speaking, Stocking gripped the base of Brief’s long cock and shoved it straight down into her throat, causing him to grunt as he felt her warm wet tunnel grip tightly around his pole.

“Gah! Careful, Stocking! That’s really sensitive!” Brief pleaded.

“Mmm! I don’t care!” Stocking said, removing Brief’s cock from her gullet for a few moments. “My mouth just has to have more of this delicious cream filling, and you’re going to give it to me!”

Stocking once again shoved Brief’s cock into her mouth, and this time she did it so hard that her cushiony lips slammed against his groin. She wasted no time in pulling her head back and thrusting again, bobbing her head up and down on his shaft and slowly building up speed until she was moving her head faster than Brief could ever move his hips. Not that he could move them, though, as her throat felt so amazingly warm and tight around his dick that he was practically paralyzed by pleasure.

“Ooooh my gosh! Stocking! Your mouth feels so good!” Brief gasped, his fingers gripping his chair like vices as he struggled to handle the feelings of ecstasy assaulting his shaft. “You’re sucking me so hard, it’s like a vacuum!”

“Heheh… I told you that she’d like this~” the cow waitress giggled as she observed her handiwork nearby.

Stocking normally would have flipped the other woman off for a comment like that, but she was so focused on trying to drain Brief of his delicious seed that decided to save that for later. Instead, she began to employ her tongue in the blowjob as well, swirling it around the base whenever she fully engulfed Brief’s dick inside her throat and wildly attacking the head to eat his precum whenever she pulled back. And in between, Brief could feel her tongue slide along the side of his shaft in random patterns as she dragged her soft lips along his sensitive skin and left an obscene amount of drool that would drip down onto his balls. Stocking’s efforts were naturally rewarded by an increase in precum excretion, which encouraged her to move even faster as she lapped it up from Brief’s glans. Her lust for his juices refused to be sated, however, and soon Stocking reached down towards to massage the soft spheres beneath his shaft and encourage them to give her as much sperm as possible when he finally blew.

“Guuuh! Oh fuck!” Brief moaned as he became the one shivering in pleasure at the table. “This is the most intense feeling I’ve ever felt through my dick! It’s almost like… you’re trying to suck out my soul!”

“Please! As if I’d ever care about your soul.” Stocking removed Brief’s dick from her throat for a moment and stroked it with a manicured hand. “All I care about is this amazing cream your cock is making! So please do me a favor, and just cum already!” Without warning, the gothic angel placed Brief’s rod in between her breasts and squeezed her ridiculously soft flesh around it. “Give me a big fat load of your icing and drown my tongue in your sweet ecstasy! I want you to spray me with your tube of frosting until you don’t even have a drop left!”

Stocking once again took Brief’s dick into her mouth, but this time when she reached the base of his shaft she held herself there, swirling her tongue around the base while her throat squeezed down again and again. This proved to be the limit of what the young geek could take, and he began finally began to shoot his pent-up load. The first shot was fired directly into Stocking’s stomach, but she reacted quickly and pulled his cock back out far enough that she was able to catch the rest on her mouth. Brief could feel her tongue go absolutely wild around the tip of his dick as she lapped up every single drop of semen while her hands kept stroking his shaft to help ensure he gave her as much as possible. When his long orgasm finally ended, Stocking’s mouth was so full of his cum that her cheeks were bulging like some kind of obscene animal gathering ‘nuts’ for the winter.

Once she was sure Brief had finished cumming, Stocking carefully removed her mouth from his cock again with a loud pop, making sure not to leave even a single sperm behind on his dick.

“Mmmmmm!” Stocking moaned and gripped her cheeks as she swirled her tongue around her mouth, savoring the sweet taste of the massive load for a good minute while Brief watched in amazement and shock. Then, she finally swallowed it all down at once. “Aaaaa~ That was so scrumptious! Tasting your sperm was like having a meadow of happy bouncing sheep inside my mouth, and all the sheep were made of strawberry cotton candy!”

“Well, I’m glad you enjoyed-“ Brief began to say, only to be cut off.

“More!” Stocking exclaimed, her eyes still manic.

“W-wait, what?” Brief stammered.

“More!” Stocking gripped the base of Brief’s deflating dick hard. “I have to have more!”

“W-wait! Hold on a second, Stocking!” Brief begged. “I need a moment to recover!”

“Oh, right… hey, cow slut! You’ve got drugs to make him hard again, right?” Stocking asked their waitress.

“As a matter of fact, I do!” The bovine beauty went to a box by the café’s cash register and opened it, revealing a row of aphrodisiac needles. She was right about to take one of them out when Stocking suddenly beat her to it, grabbing three at once. “Hey, wait! What are you doing?”

Stocking didn’t respond and instead just jabbed all of them into Brief’s thigh, injecting him with three times the usual dosage of the drug.

“Oh dear,” the waitress said worriedly. “I’m not entirely sure that’s healthy…”

“Don’t worry, I’m an angel,” Stocking said casually as she put the needles on the table and Brief’s dick roared back to life. “I bring good luck, so he’ll probably be fine.”

“E-even if you say that, it’s still rude to just- guuuh!” Brief was once again cut-off mid-sentence, this time by Stocking violently shoving his cock down her throat. “Aaah, aaaah~”

Once again, Stocking went all out on Brief’s dick, slurping, sucking, and squeezing it for all it was worth. Brief’s dick, still very sensitive from his last orgasm, twitched wildly in the girl’s mouth. This time, the redhead barely lasted over a minute before he started to cum again, but this time instead of a torrent of semen he unleased a flood of it inside Stocking’s mouth. For what felt like minutes, the drugs in his system and Stocking’s throat forced him to cum over and over again, filling the goth’s mouth with so much of his jizz that she had no choice but to swallow it constantly – not that she minded, though. By the time he finally finished cumming, Brief felt even more exhausted and drained than when he first came into the café, while Stocking clearly felt the exact opposite.

“Mmmm, that was incredible!”” Stocking licked her lips and turned back towards the cow girl waitress. “Thank you so much for that! I don’t think I’ve ever felt so full and satisfied in my whole life!”

“You’re welcome miss!” The waitress said proudly before turning back to Brief. “And what about you, sir? Are you enjoying are service too?”

“Y-yeah… it was… great…” Brief panted, out of breath.

“Well then, I suppose I should let you know that it’s tradition here in Mizuryu Kei Land to tip the waitresses when they do a good job,” she explained.

“Oh! O-of course.” Brief raised his wristband to be scanned again but found himself stopped by the buxom waitress.

“No, no, not that kind of tip, sir.” The waitress pulled off her black and white bikini panties, turned around, bent over, and spread her pussy lips wide. “I’d much rather have the _other_ kind of tip~”

“What!? Seriously!?” Brief Gasped. “You want me to have sex with you right after you saw me cum so much?”

“So?” Stocking asked flatly. “You’re not seriously going to be the kind of asshole who doesn’t tip, are you?”

“But she just said it’s not that kind of… fine,” Brief relented, his dick still mostly hard in front of him. “I’ll give her my tip.”

“Thank you so much, sir! You’re so generous!” The waitress gave Brief’s long cock a few gentle strokes to get it back to full erection. “Don’t worry, I promise I’ll be gentle~” She carefully crawled onto Brief’s lap and slipped his dick into the soft folds of her pussy. “Would you like me to feed you while I take my tip?”

“Y-yeah, that would be nice,” Brief grunted as the cow girl’s hips began to move softly and her breasts swayed in front of his face.

Stocking, meanwhile, simply watched, idly playing with her clit while occasionally taking more bites out of her mountains of food.

“Say, cow girl, is it okay if I take that serum stuff and use it on other men,” Stocking eventually asked as Brief was fed another bite of his cake.

“I’m sorry, but as I said before it is reserved only for use by men with VIP passes only,” the waitress replied.

“So, what, does that mean if I want more of that sweet cum I’m going to have to start following Geek Boy around like a groupie for the socially awkward?” Stocking asked.

“Well, that’s a crude way of putting it… but yes,” the voluptuous cow girl replied over the soft sounds of her fucking. “We do have a wide variety of different flavors for him to choose from, though!”

“… goddammit,” Stocking swore. “It looks like we’re going to get to know each other better after all, Brief.”

“R-really? I’m so glad!” Brief grunted in reply. “Just… please don’t drain me like that again.”

“I make no promises,” she replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long, but I'm finally had a little vacation so I got the chance to write again!
> 
> Please be sure to leave a comment telling me what you think of the story if you can. I really love reading your feedback, and it helps motivate me to write! Also, if you have any suggestions for attractions or questions about anything, I'd love to hear those too!


	9. Madame Miu's Mystical Menagerie

In the middle of the Milkmaid Café, the sound of Brief’s grunts could just barely be heard over the sounds of eating, talking, and sex as the cow girl waitress continued to bounce on the young redhead’s lap. Brief’s food had been finished a few minutes ago, and now he was focusing all his attention fucking the beautiful woman in front of him. His hands were on her soft sides to help her bounce, and his hips were bucking as hard as his body would allow to drive his dick ever deeper inside her tightening hole. The effort seemed to be paying off, as her chest heaved erotically with every breath and she moaned shamelessly with every thrust he gave.

“Yes! That’s it! Keep going! Oooooh, this is the best tip I’ve gotten in a long time!” The cow girl screamed, her oversized bust jiggling with every movement. “Fuck me harder! Use me! Take my tits in your hands and squeeze them like there’s no tomorrow!”

“O-okay!” Brief did as he was told and placed his hands on the glorious orbs, pressing his fingers into their soft fat until, suddenly, her nipples shot milk onto his chest. “Wha!? You’re lactating?!”

“Heh, I told you that I made that cream myself, didn’t I?” The waitress winked at him as her breasts continued to leak. “Feel free to drink as much as you want~”

Brief nodded and latched his mouth onto her right tit, allowing it to fill his mouth with the savory taste of her milk. Encouraged by her sweet flavor, Brief began to suck her teat even harder, causing the cow girl to let out a scream of pleasure as she felt her sensitive skin squeezed and stretch. Brief kept up the pressure, his thrusts and squeezes both growing more powerful the more aroused they both became. Soon, he was thrusting up into her soft hips so hard that they were both starting to lift up out of their chair.

“Aaah! Yes! Don’t hold back! Use my body!” the waitress moaned, quickly becoming the loudest girl in the café. “Fuck me so hard that my coworkers feel it! Put all that energy we gave you to good use!”

Brief gave a particularly powerful thrust at that, hilting his long dick as deep inside her squeezing pussy as it could go and causing her to fall back onto the glass dining table they were fucking in front of. Stocking, who was busy eating her last cake, just barely had enough time to move her food out of the way and roll her eyes.

The waitress and Brief were far too engrossed with their own lusts to move back to the chair, however, and kept thrusting powerfully against each other on the table. Brief became enraptured by how amazing the woman’s body felt, from her curves, to the softness of her ski,n to how her soaking box milked his shaft harder than he thought possible.

“Ooooh my god! This is incredible! I heard VIP men were ravenous, but I didn’t expect them to be bulls!” the waitress screamed, her eyes starting to glaze over with ecstasy. “Your cock is so thick and powerful! I… I’m cumming! Oh fuck, I can’t stop cumming! Aaaaah, it feels so goooood!”

Her eyes rolled back into her head for a moment as her orgasms overtook her mind, causing her whole body to thrash and her pussy to give its strongest squeeze around Brief’s cock yet. This sent the young geek over the edge as well, and he began to unload inside her, stuffing her warm hole full of his fresh semen. As it shot through his cock and directly into the girl’s womb, Brief could feel that his seed was as thick as cake batter, and there was so much of it that it began to leak out around Brief’s twitching dick after only a few moments.

“Aaaah… now that’s… what I call a tip~” the waitress sighed contently as Brief took a few last sips of milk. “Thank you~”

“I-it was no problem, really.” Brief wiped his mouth off and slowly pulled his sensitive dick out of her snug cunt, allowing a slow flood of white sperm to start spilling out onto the table. He was right about to start cleaning himself up with some napkins when he looked at her thigh and saw the ‘Free Pussy’ stuck there suddenly turn red. He swallowed, knowing what that meant; he had gotten yet another woman pregnant.

“Huh?” The waitress looked at her thigh and saw what Brief was staring at. “Oh my! You actually managed to knock me up! I thought I’d be safe while I was lactating, but here I am, bred like common livestock.” Holding a hand to her pussy, the cow girl stood up and kissed Brief on the cheek. “Great job! I guess you really are a bull!”

“Th-thanks,” Brief replied with a blush as Stocking stood up from her seat.

“About time,” Stocking said with a sigh as she got down on her knees in front of the cow girl. “That sure took you long enough, Geek Boy.”

“Wait, what are you- eeeeeh!” The cow woman was abruptly cut off as the goth shoved her face between the waitress’s thighs and stuck her tongue as deep as it could go inside her freshly impregnated pussy. “Ooooh, oooooooh!”

Brief watched in amazement as Stocking’s tongue swirled around wildly inside the other woman’s vagina, making sure there wasn’t a fold left untouched in her quest to drink his delicious cum. Brief wasn’t sure if Stocking was deliberately trying to make the waitress feel good or not, but she was clearly so ravenous that it didn’t matter; the assault on the cow girl’s sensitive snatch was making her cum again and again, to the point where her voice was nothing but a long scream of ecstasy and her legs shook so much he thought she was going to collapse. Stocking only let the woman go when she was sure she had gotten as much of Brief’s thick spooge as she could, at which point she pulled back and savored the flavor of it in her swollen cheeks for a few moments before finally swallowing.

“Mmmm, so delicious! I can’t believe it’s just as tasty as it was the first time!” Stocking said excitedly as she clapped her hands together. “Do you think you could get us something that makes his cum taste like mango next? I’d absolutely love to try that~”

“R-right away, ma’am…” The big-breasted waitress panted as she slowly collected herself. “Let me just… stamp his pregnancy card first…”

“Heheh, I can’t wait to taste it~” Stocking said as the waitress stamped Brief’s card and headed back towards the kitchen. “What flavor do you think I should try after this one? Peach? Pineapple? Grape? Oooh, I wonder if they have chocolate~”

“A-actually, I was kind of hoping we could head back out into the main park now,” Brief replied somewhat sheepishly. “I mean, it’s nice in here, but there’s still so much of the park I haven’t seen yet, and there’s only so much time in the day.”

“Augh… fine, fine we’ll go back out into slut land if you really want to.” Stocking rolled her eyes and wiped the remaining sperm off her mouth. “What hoe-hole do you plan on heading to next?”

“Uh…” Brief grabbed his map and quickly looked through it. “It says here that there’s a place nearby called ‘Magic Plaza’. It looks pretty interesting; why don’t we check out the attractions there?”

“Magic Plaza? Sounds like a tourist trap where their version of ‘magic’ is just covering everything in cheap glitter,” Stocking replied sardonically.

“H-hey, I’m sure it’s just fine there!” Brief argued. “You don’t have to go with me if you don’t want to, though.”

“I know, but there’s no way I’m going to pass up the chance to eat more of that delicious cream filling of yours.” Stocking checked her purple hair to make sure it was still perfect. “Besides, I’d probably stop by to try the food at Magic Plaza too eventually.”

“Alright, here you are, sir! One mango-flavored serum just for you!” the cow waitress said as she returned to the table with a small orange bottle. “Would you like anything else?”

“No, that’s fine,” Brief replied. “Thanks so much for your s-service by the way.”

“You’re very welcome sir!” The waitress gave one last, breast-bouncing bow as Brief and Stocking headed towards the café door. “Have a moooraculous day!”

“So, uh… does this serum stuff really make my semen taste that good?” Brief asked as he walked, semi-hard dick bouncing in front of him.

“Yep, it does,” Stocking replied, stopping for just a moment at a nearby food vendor to grab a colorful, dick-shaped lollipop for her to start sucking on. “If you don’t believe me, you can always try some of it yourself.”

“Uh… no thinks.” Brief shivered a little before finally drinking his mango-flavored cocktail.

“Eh, more spunk for me then,” Stocking said with a shrug. “Oh, that reminds me; if you ever feel the need to jack off or fuck anyone, please don’t hold back.”

“W-wait, seriously!?” Brief was taken completely aback. “Weren’t you just saying that I should have less sex back at the café?”

“No, I didn’t say that. All I said was that you should have higher standards when it comes to sex,” Stocking corrected. “And as far as I’m concerned, there’s no standard higher than doing it to make sure I keep getting more of my new favorite sweet.”

“If you say so…” Brief sighed as they finally reached the entrance to Magic Plaza. There, the two of them were greeted by a wide array of magic-themed attractions, including an outdoor theater for magic shows, a ride based around magical girls, women in pink witch hats sitting on their knees at ‘wand polishing stations’, girls dancing in glittering middle-eastern harem outfits outside a building called the ‘Genie’s Lamp’, and a cupid-themed bar that served semen-infused drinks called ‘The Love Potion’. The plaza as also filled with people having sex on almost every free surface as well, but that wasn’t at all unusual for Mizuryu Kei Land.

“Wow, there sure is a lot to do around here.” Brief stood up on the tips of his toes to try and take a look at all the attractions. “How about we start with the fortuneteller’s tent over there? There isn’t a line and it shouldn’t take very long.”

“Fine by me,” Stocking replied after a particularly strong suck on her lollipop. “But if she puts a curse on you something, I’m not taking it off.”

The two walked into the purple tent and found a woman with tan skin and long dark hair sitting in front of a small table with covered in a dark blue silk tablecloth and surrounded by purple pillows and glass figurines of mythical creatures. She was wearing a glittering sleeveless pink shirt that just barely contained her large breasts, a fuchsia skirt that mostly covered her smooth legs, and a translucent lavender veil over the bottom of her face that Brief could just barely see her mouth through.

“Why, hello there~” The fortuneteller gave a polite bow. Her voice was deep, sultry, and confident, as if she knew without a doubt that Stocking and Brief were about to arrive. “Welcome to Madame Miu’s Mystical Menagerie, where I use the magical energy of the cosmos to predict your future. Which one of you would like to go first?”

“I guess that might as well be me.” Stocking sat down onto some pillows in front of the table and kept snacking on her treat. “Alright, let’s get this over with. Where’s your crystal ball?”

“Oh, I don’t have one,” Madame Miu replied, scanning Stocking’s wristband. “But don’t worry, I’ve got all the orbs I need to tell your future right here~”

The veiled woman reached out over the table and gave Stocking’s breasts a good squeeze, causing the angel to blush a little.

“My goodness, that’s quite the healthy bust you have here! So large, full, and healthy. The pink of your nipples is also really cute against your pale skin~” Madame Miu’s grip was firm but gentle as she massaged her fingers deep into Stocking’s titflesh. “Yes, I can see it now… your future is going to be full of life, success, and good fortune, though there will be some dark spots.” Miu suddenly squeezed her fingers down extra hard around Stocking’s nipples, eliciting a gasp of pleasure from her gothic guest. “For example, I can tell your family life will be a little tumultuous, and no one will like what you get them for Christmas this year.”

“G-gee, thanks, lady,” Stocking said sarcastically, a blush still on her face as Miu let go of her. “Fuck you too.”

“I’m sorry, dear, but the breasts don’t lie~” Miu playfully wiggled her torso to shake her own tits as Stocking left the table. “Alright, young man, it’s your turn now! But please, have a seat on the table; it’ll give me better access to your… crystal balls~”

“A-alright.” Brief let the woman scan his wristband before sitting on the short table, which put his hard cock mere inches away from the beautiful woman’s face.

“Oh my! That’s a very impressive pair you have there!” Madame Miu reached forward with both her hands and began to knead the redhead’s testicles, making him gasp as he felt his already rapid sperm production stimulated even more. “I haven’t seen a duo this healthy in years. So large, so hefty!”

“Actually, they were a lot smaller when we first got to the park,” Stocking commented from some nearby pillows. “They’re probably just swollen right now because of all the enhancers he’s been taking.”

“Ah, that’s not surprising; our boosters are very powerful~” Madame Miu leaned forward and gave Brief’s sack a good, long sniff, brushing her veil against his skin in the process. “Mmm, I can see your future now. You are going to live a long and incredibly fruitful life, using this massive cock of yours to make countless women happy. You’ll give them orgasm after miraculous orgasm and impregnate so many of them that you won’t be able to count them all.”

“R-really?” Brief’s cock twitched at the thought. “Th-that many?”

“Yes, I can feel it. It is your destiny.” She moved her face even closer to Brief’s most sensitive parts. “You’ll stuff wombs with so much of your semen that you could fill an ocean with it, and the women you fuck will happily bear your seed. In fact, I can see that you’ll be knocking up your next woman very soon~”

“R-really?” Brief grunted. “How soon?”

“Hmmm, according to my powers, it should happen right about… now!” Madame Miu suddenly gripped Brief’s shoulders and hauled herself up onto the table, straddling his groin. Although her long skirt still covered her waist, Brief could feel her perfectly smooth thighs wrap around him, and her soft labia press against length of his shaft.

“M-Madame! W-what are you doing?” Brief asked as the woman on top of him smiled behind her veil.

“Sorry, my dear boy, but I’ve been holding myself back since the moment you walked in with that amazing meat between your legs~” Miu placed her hands sensually onto Brief’s chest and began to grind herself against him, gradually slickening his prick with her warm, damp arousal. “I just have to have it inside me, pregnancy or not! You don’t mind if I stick it in, do you?”

“Don’t worry, Brief’s kind of a man slut, so he won’t care,” Stocking commented casually as she kept working at her sucker.

“S-stocking! Don’t just say something like that!” Brief blushed as red as beat, mortified, but Miu just giggled playfully.

“Well then, how about I do a little extra service to thank you for your generosity then?” Miu asked, growing wetter by the second.

“E-extra service?” Brief asked as his cock twitched with excitement.

“Hmm, yes, I think a tarot card reading would be perfect for this situation. And since I don’t need my powers to tell that conception is a forgone conclusion, let’s use the cards to see what our beautiful child will be like when they grow up.” Madame Miu reached underneath the table Brief was lying on and took out a large blue deck of cards with ornate golden symbols printed on the back. Then, without stopping her grinding at all, she began to shuffle the deck with an expert flair. “Now, let’s get started~”

With the deck now well-shuffled, the fortuneteller lifted herself off Brief for a moment and hiked up her silky skirt, revealing her bald, dripping snatch and the ‘Free Pussy’ sticker sitting on her thigh. With her free hand, Miu lined Brief’s dick up with her entrance and slowly sunk herself down onto it, enveloping his long pole in her squeezing tunnel.

“Aaaa! You feel so good~” Miu let out a long sigh of satisfaction as she settled herself on Brief’s groin, her pussy squeezing down hard around the base of his cock. “Just having you inside me makes me feel like I’m going to have a vision at any moment!” She wiggled herself from side to side, moaning as she let his dick rub against her slick folds. “Now, for the first card~”

Madame Miu took the top card off the tarot deck and placed it onto Brief’s chest. It was upside down from his perspective, but Brief could still make out the picture on it; a busty woman with long red hair masturbating on a bed with a small hand mirror next to her.

“Ah, the high priestess! That foretells that we’ll have a very beautiful daughter,” Miu explained as she began to properly thrust herself on Brief’s dick. “Though, I have a feeling that all your children will look absolutely amazing~”

She then took out another card and placed it next to the first one. This one featured ten different drawings of penises all crammed together on the card.

“Oooh, a ten of swords! That means she’s going to like dicks quite a lot when she grows up~” Miu began to thrust herself even faster now, causing Brief’s hips to buck back on reflex as the sensations around his cock grew even more intense. “In fact, she’ll love cock so much that she’ll barely be able to hold herself back around them! I can already imagine her skipping class to fuck boys behind her school. Aaah, like mother like daughter~”

She then took out a third card, this one depicting two women passionately making out with each other, their naked breasts smashing into teach other as their tongues danced.

“The lovers~” Miu announced proudly. “This means that she’ll have a strong oral fixation. Kissing, sucking, licking, she’ll love it all! And if we combine that with the ten of swords, that means she’ll be less of a cum dumpster and more of a cum vacuum! She’ll be sucking boys dry left and right with lips perfectly crafted to wrap delicately around their shafts!”

By now, Madame Miu was thrusting herself so fast on Brief’s cock that her hips were a blur, and every other word she spoke was punctuated with a long, sensual moan. Brief was moaning and thrusting wildly too, but he was also doing his best to hold himself back so he didn’t finish before the reading was over. But, with the way her folds quivered around him, that was growing more difficult by the second.

“Aaah! N-now… for the last card!” Madame Miu drew the last card and placed it onto Brief’s chest with a shaking hand. On the card, they could both see a drawing of a naked blonde woman standing in front of a large group of cameras, winking as she thrust her bare chest out for them all to see. “It’s judgement! Ooooh, yes! This means she’ll grow up to have absolutely no shame at all! She’ll show off her delectable body and carnal skills at every opportunity! She’ll probably be a porn star, or even better… a worker here at Mizuryu Kei Land like me! Mmmm, I can already tell she’ll fit right in~”

The reading now complete, the fortuneteller put the tarot cards down and gripped Brief’s shoulders. She held on tightly and began to thrust as hard and as fast as her body would allow, no longer holding anything back. Brief felt his whole body tense up as his mind was overwhelmed by the pleasure, to the point where he could barely even thrust back.

“So, how does it feel knowing our daughter is going to grow up to be a shameless, cock-sucking slut?” Miu asked teasingly as her breasts swayed in front of Brief’s face.

“I-it sounds like she’ll be… a… a wonderful woman!” Brief grunted in reply, not really sure what the right way to respond was.

“Heh, I couldn’t agree more~” Miu stopped her thrusts and ground her clit hard into Brief’s groin as she moved her veil to the side and pulled Brief in for and intense kiss. In that moment, the young redhead could feel every fold inside the fortuneteller writhe in pleasure, which instantly drove him right to the edge of finishing. “So why don’t we make our daughter a reality now? Cum inside me and seal her fate!”

This was the last straw for the Brief, and with one final grunt he began to unload inside her. The instant she felt his hot seed collide with her inner walls, Miu threw her head back and screamed in ecstasy. Their bodies thrashed together as they were both overwhelmed by the orgasmic sensations.

“Ooooh, yes! Fill me up!” Miu screamed as her pussy pulsed again and again around his cock. “Make me cum so hard that the stars themselves feel it! Ah, ah, aaaaaah!”

Her tongue lolled out of her mouth right as her ‘Free Pussy’ sticker turned red underneath her skirt, but both their orgasms were far from over. For well over a minute the two writhed against each other, her hole trying to squeeze out every drop that the geek had, and Brief’s balls firing constantly to try and keep up with her demands. Eventually, though, they both calmed back down, and they simply laid there on the table together completely exhausted.

“There…” Miu eventually said, panting. “I hope you’re satisfied with your fortune.”

“Y-yeah, of course!” Brief carefully pulled his softening dick out of the sultry fortuneteller and got off the table, handing her his pregnancy card as he cleaned himself up. “Thanks a lot!”

“Heehee, don’t thank me! Thank fate!” Miu said before giving Brief his seventh stamp.

“Finally.” Stocking tossed the stick of her finished sucker into a trash can and walked over to Miu’s table, placing her head right between her open thighs.

“Wait, what are you- aaah” Miu cut herself off when she suddenly felt Stocking’s mouth clamp itself right onto her exposed pussy. “O-oh my!”

“Mmmm, this stuff was definitely worth the wait~” Stocking hummed happily into Miu’s pussy as she dove her tongue in as dep as it would go. “I don’t know how they do it, but this flavor is even mor delicious than the last!”

Stocking continued to do her best to lick up as much of Miu’s creampie as she could, making the tan fortuneteller scream in ecstasy once more. Her naked rear wiggled happily in the air behind her as her dexterous tongue explored Miu’s moist cavern and Brief caught his breath nearby.

“Well… that was definitely fun,” Brief said as he wiped some sweat off his forehead. “So, where should we go to next?”

“Eh, I don’t really care,” Stocking replied in between deep licks of Miu’s pussy. “Just pick something that has good food, or will make you shoot an even bigger load, and I’ll be happy.”

“R-right, of course. I’ll keep that in mind.” With that, Brief took out his map and scanned the nearby attractions. “Hmm… this one looks like it might be interesting…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, everyone! Thank you for your patience in waiting for this new chapter! I hope you all think it was worth the wait!
> 
> As always, please be sure to leave a comment on the chapter if you can. Your feedback really helps motivate me to keep writing!
> 
> Also, if you have any suggestions for rides or attractions here at Mizuryu Kei Land, I would absolutely love to hear them! If you're lucky, maybe Brief will get to visit that attraction in the future!


End file.
